TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: There is definitely something wrong with Della. Will Perry figure it out before it's too late? Will they or won't they? Now that Della is safe and sound is this the end of the story or is there a surprise yet to come? Feedback welcomed
1. Prolouge

TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended Prologue

For storyline purposes, the synopsis of this episode and the last scene pick up at the beginning of Chapter 1

With much thanks to Lauren for taking the time to edit this for me and for her suggestions.

Della Street sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the work at hand. She had several contracts to type up, three briefs Perry had given her to look over and files to put away. However work was the last thing on her mind. At that very moment, Perry, her Perry of all people was sitting on the stand at the courthouse testifying in front of the Grand Jury. The more Della thought about this, the angrier she became. Hamilton Burger, the D.A., was probably enjoying having Perry be put on the spot and being in the palm of his hand. Della knew that Perry was innocent and he could take care of himself but she still was seething at the absurdity of the whole situation. The idea that anyone thought Perry to be anything but honest, moral and have the greatest of integrity was beyond comprehension. To Della, Perry was the most wonderful amazing man in the whole world. Those he defended were forever thankful and in his debt, his friends, loyal and true and then there was Della….Della… who loved him and had fallen in love with him almost right at the beginning. From the day she became his confidential secretary Della had seen all of these qualities and more. She had watched as he delighted in every win…more for his clients then for himself. She had seen the frustration and the weariness on his face and in his eyes when things looked hopeless or he felt that a client was being less than honest…and she saw another side of him…the one that only she knew…the soft, gentle, protective, caring, loving side. The side that came out when it was just the two of them. The look and the smile he kept only for her, the way his arms felt when he held her…so incredibly strong but at the same time so incredibly gentle. How his touch was so tender and his voice so soft when he spoke to her. Even that morning, with all that was on his mind, he had told her not to worry…that everything would be fine. She had brought in his coffee and set it down on his desk. Usually they had their morning coffee together at the round table by the slider, while going over the mail and the day's schedule. This morning, however, she had thought that perhaps he would just want a quick cup so he could leave. She also thought he might not have felt like making small talk. None the less, when she put the coffee down in front of him, he looked up at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes and said teasingly, "Well I guess my secretary doesn't want to have coffee with a boss who's about to get convicted of perjury." When he saw Della's face pale and tears pool in her eyes, he immediately stood up from his desk, walked around to where she was and gathered her up in his arms, holding her close. He put his face next to hers and said softly, "Della, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You'll see everything will be fine. It will be over before you know it. Then I'll be coming right back. Don't worry darling." He had pulled back to look at her, tenderly caressing her face. "Come on, let's have that coffee. I want to look at your beautiful face before I leave." He had kissed her then, a sweet tender kiss that had let her know just had much she was loved After finishing their coffee, he had given another small, sweet kiss on the lips and a smile, then turned to leave through his private door. Della went into her office, sat down behind her desk and tried to get some work done. Sometime later Gertie, the receptionist, came into Della's office and asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with her and some of the girls from the temp agency downstairs. Della thanked her but declined, saying that she wanted to stay in case Perry called and needed something. A short time after Gertie left, the phone in Della's office rang. Coming out of the law library and hoping it was Perry, she quickly ran to answer it. Still standing she was about to say his name when she heard an unrecognizable voice on the other end

"I want to talk to Della Street," the voice said, sounding horse and muffled.

"This is she."

"I have something of yours that you might want back."

Della was puzzled. She couldn't think of anything she had lost or misplaced. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I happen to have a little book here Miss Street…a little blue book…with a lock on it. Does that sound like anything you have…anything that's missing"?

For a moment, Della couldn't speak or breathe. Her face lost its color and her body began to shake. She knew that she had to compose herself and be calm if she were going to get anywhere with the caller and get it back. She took a slow deep breath then began to speak. "Yes that sounds like my…"

"Like your diary", the caller said interrupting.

"That's right, where did you find it? If I may ask?"

"Let's just say, I just recently became in possession of it and if you want it back, you can have it…for $100,000 dollars."

"What?" Della said incredulously.

"You heard me sweet cheeks…. $100 grand. You have three weeks, then your time is up and I'll go to the rags with it. Just think how happy they'll be to be able to print all that stuff you wrote. What do you think your "wonderful loving Perry" would think of you then…huh? Remember three weeks…and don't worry, I'll be calling you again."

The line went dead and Della leaned against her desk, trembling with fear….a sick feeling in her stomach. "Oh God, someone has my diary…all those pages….all my thoughts and feelings. Why? Why are they doing this? What do they want? And the money…where am I going to get it? And… oh God, all of those things I wrote about Perry and his cases… his clients. The stuff between us would just be an embarrassment. But the logistics of his cases- the thin lines he's sometimes walked. He'll be ruined if all of that comes out. I can't go to Perry…oh God, this will destroy him…it will destroy us…what am I going to do.?" Still shaken, Della went around behind her desk and sat down in her chair. Putting her head down on her desk, she began to cry as she thought back to what she had written in her diary…

May 10, 1952

Dear Diary- I have been working for Perry—Mr. Mason for two weeks now. He is so wonderful. He is everything a boss…and a man should be. Kind, caring, respectful, patient, and he has a wonderful sense of humor. He and I even laughed when I mistakenly assumed Mr. Drake was a client and told him he had to use the front door. Mr. Drake, Paul, seems really nice too, but Perry… he's oh so handsome and an incredibly amazing man.

Dear diary, I think I'm in love. More soon. Della

May22, 1952

Hello dear diary, I wanted to write sooner but we've been so busy. Perry is wonderful as usual. Today, we were walking back to the car from seeing a client. He put his hand on my elbow and walked so close to me, I felt like I couldn't breathe. He took me to dinner at this little out of the way restaurant. I don't even remember what I ate. I was so busy looking at him and those eyes….those gorgeous blue eyes. He's so considerate and caring….and handsome. When I look at him, I can hardly breathe. I never felt this way about a man before. Oh my goodness dear diary, I'm in love with him. Della

July 3, 1952

Dear Diary, I am home because of the holiday. Perry has closed the office for two weeks so everyone can have a vacation with pay…he's so generous. I was planning on going over to Gertie's but Perry just called and asked if I wanted to take a ride up the coast tomorrow to have dinner and watch the fireworks. I told him I would love to. I want to tell him how I feel but that wouldn't be right…I have to remember that he is my boss and I'm just his secretary. We have such a wonderful working relationship. I can't let anything ruin it. I'll just have to keep my feelings to myself but it's so hard. Oh, I had better go call Gertie. I hate to lie but I can't tell her the truth. I'll just tell her something came up. I hope she understands and doesn't start asking a lot of questions. Have to go now and decide what I'm wearing. I want to look really nice for him. I'll let you know how it turned out Della

July 5, 1952

Dear Diary, what can I say? It was perfect. Perry picked me up in the morning and we drove up the coast to Santa Barbara. Perry took the 101 because he said it was much prettier than the freeway and he was right. We stopped at one of the beaches there and just spent the day sitting in the sun, talking and relaxing. We had dinner at a restaurant right on the beach and the sunset was amazing. We watched the fireworks from there…they were spectacular and beautiful and so was the whole day. It's wonderful to see him so relaxed and easy going away from the office. I love to see him like this…it makes me happy…just being with him makes me happy. I love him so much. I wish he felt the same way about me but that will never happen. I just have to be content with loving him in secret. Della

August 18, 1954

Dear diary, something is finally happening! I can feel it and I know I'm not imagining it. This morning I woke up with a fever and a terrible sore throat. I went into work and tried to tell Perry I was alright but he wouldn't let me stay. He drove me home and made me change and get into bed. While I was changing he made me soup. He brought it in to me on a tray with crackers and tea and juice. He smiled and said it was "breakfast in bed." He made sure I was snug and comfy and told me that if I was a good girl, he would let me have ice cream later. He stayed all day. I told him it wasn't necessary, that I would be fine but he said he was staying and that was final. It wasn't so much what he said but the way he said it. His voice got very soft and he looked at me kind of funny. He said he wanted to take care of me himself… to make sure nothing happened to me. He said he wouldn't know what he would do if I couldn't be his secretary. I told him that it was probably just a cold or something and I had no intention of quitting. Then he got that funny look in his eye and he started to say something but stopped. He said he was going to sit right by my bed until I fell asleep I didn't think I would be able to fall asleep with him right there but the next thing I knew, it was 4:00 in the afternoon and he was walking into my bedroom with ice cream…AND flowers! He stayed till after dinner and told me I couldn't come back to work until I felt better. He said he would come back tomorrow to check on me. Then he laughed and said it was a good thing we didn't have to be in court. He said he was going to stay until I fell asleep again. Even with my being sick, everything was perfect. He made everything better… he's perfect. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. Della

December 31, 1954

Dear diary, I can't believe it—HE LOVES ME!!! HE REALLY, REALLY LOVES ME!!!! He told me on Christmas Eve. We are in a beautiful mountain lodge in Big Bear. Perry said he wanted to make sure I had a white Christmas. Three weeks ago he asked me if I had any plans for Christmas. I told him I didn't and he asked if I wanted to spend it with him. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was hearing things or dreaming. I asked him, in a casual way of course, what would we be doing. He said it was a surprise but I should be prepared for any kind of weather. He also said that the office would be closed over the holidays so we didn't have to worry about coming home early. We arrived here on the afternoon of the 24th and it's been perfectly wonderful ever since. On Christmas Eve, we had dinner in our suite, which is beautiful. Then we sat in front of the fire and that's when he told me how he felt I could hardly speak but I told him that I had loved him almost from the 1st day and he said it had been the same for him. Then he took me in his arms and kissed me. I felt hot and dizzy at the same time. Perry asked me if I was happy and I said yes, I was happier at that minute then I had ever been in my whole life. Before I knew what was happening, Perry picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He was so tender and gentle and loving. It was the most wonderful night of my life!!! Later, Perry held me in his arms. I felt so safe and peaceful. I didn't want to sleep but Perry said he would hold me all night and that I should just close my eyes and rest a little. He kept talking to me in his wonderful soft voice and before I knew it, the sun was shining in through the window. Perry woke me with a sweet kiss and his adorable smile and I have been smiling ever since. I had better tuck you away now. I don't want Perry to find you and see what I've been writing. …he might be upset or embarrassed. I'll write more soon. Della

September 28, 1957

Dear Diary, Today, Perry had an appointment with a new client. His name is Peter Cole. He came with his niece Edna Hammar who is young and very pretty. Apparently Mr. Cole wants to divorce his wife Doris, and wants to marry a woman named Lucille Mays. Mr. Cole has a business partner named Frank Maddox. Mr. Maddox went to Mr. Cole's house and told Mr. Cole that if he gives him $50,000 and buys him out then Mr. Maddox will make sure that Mrs. Cole won't block the divorce. Phillip Kendall, who is Mr. Cole's stepbrother, was also there. Mr. Maddox has an attorney named Mr. Duncan. For some reason, Mr. Cole doesn't like Mr. Duncan. Perry told Mr. Cole to go home. He wants Mr. Cole and his stepbrother to meet with these men and try and stall him until he gets there. When Mr. Cole and his niece left Perry started to tell me to make a new file but I already knew that. Perry sent Jackson to Santa Barbara to get some information about the divorce. That's where Doris Cole has been living for the past year. Later, Perry went to the Cole house to meet with everyone. While Perry was at the house Jackson called him with news about the time the interlocutory would become final. Perry also suggested that Mr. Cole tell the two men to stay at the house for the night and that he would give him them an answer in the morning. Steve Harris who is Edna's boyfriend offered to take some papers up to Santa Barbara. Perry then told Mr. Cole and Lucille that they could fly to Vegas and get married. There's no waiting time there. When he came back to the office, I could tell that something was bothering him. He said that it was turning out to be an extortion plan and he didn't like what was happening. He wasn't in a very good mood.

September 29, 1957

Dear Diary, Well, here we go again. There's been a murder and Mr. Cole was arrested. This morning, Perry went back to the Cole house to talk to Mr. Maddox and Mr. Duncan. When he arrived there Lieutenant Tragg was already there. Mr. Kendall was stabbed to death and the police think that Mr. Cole is the guilty party. Edna told them that her uncle is a sleepwalker Perry told me that Mr. Maddox and Mr. Kendall switched rooms so that would mean that whoever did this really wanted to kill Mr. Maddox.

Paul came in to see Perry with some information about the case. Perry told him that nothing was going right for him today. I haven't seen him like this in a long time and it upsets me to see him so worried. Perry was really worried because Mr. Cole didn't call him from Vegas. He asked me to charter a plane so he could fly up there and see what was going on. He is always so concerned about his clients and he always goes out of his way to help them. That's one of the things I so love about him.

It was really late tonight when Perry finally came back to the office. Mr. Cole was arrested at the airport in Vegas. Somehow, Lieutenant Tragg found out where he was and flew up there. Perry talked to Mr. Cole and then told him he would have to go with the Lieutenant. When Perry walked in, he saw me and said that "he thought I'd be gone." I asked him if he "really thought that" and then he smiled and said "not really." He's knows I would never go home without waiting for him. He looked so tired. I felt so badly for him. He practically fell into the chair and he didn't even take off his coat. I rubbed his shoulders and he told me how good that felt. It makes me happy when I can make him feel better or cheer him up. I thought we could have left then. All I wanted to do was to take him home and take care of him. Then he asked me if Paul heard anything about a call that Mr. Duncan made to Doris Cole. I told him he hadn't but that I had heard from Doris herself. I didn't want to tell him but I had to. Perry grabbed my wrist and looked at me. I told him that she's in town and wanted to talk to him but he wouldn't be back until after 10. Perry asked me where she was staying and when I told him he stood up to leave. I tried to stop him. I told him he needed sleep but he was too concerned about Mr. Cole. He said that he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He didn't kiss me goodbye but he gently squeezed my arm like he sometimes does. He said he would see me in the morning but I went over to his apartment. I made coffee and sandwiches because I knew he probably hadn't eaten and he would be hungry. When Perry came home, he was surprised to see me there. I asked him if he was upset that I was there and he took me in his arms and kissed me. He said that I was so sweet to do this for him and of course he wasn't upset. He said he loved me and didn't know what he would do without me…and that as tired and worried as he was, he was so glad that I was there. After we ate and talked a little bit, we went to bed. Perry held me in his arms and told me again how wonderful it was that I was there and how much it meant to him. He was so tired he fell asleep almost right away. I got out of bed to write this and as soon as I'm finished I am going to crawl back into bed, snuggle up to him and go to sleep. It's been a long, hard day. Goodnight Dear Diary. Della

October 2, 1957

Dear Diary, The case is finally over and of course my brilliant, amazing Perry won. It turns out that Steven Harris, Edna's boyfriend was the murderer. Perry tricked him into admitting it, after Paul came back into court with some pictures. Steven said he did it so Edna would get all of the Cole fortune when her uncle was convicted. Perry was just incredible. I knew things would work out and that Perry would prove Mr. Cole's innocence. He is just so wonderful and I am so happy that it turned out alright. Della

October 3, 1957

Dear Diary, Today was a beautiful day for a wedding. Mr. Cole and Lucille got married. It was in a little church in the valley and there were only a few people there. It was so nice of them to invite us. They were very grateful and Mr. Cole said that if it wasn't for Perry, he wouldn't be getting married. Lucille looked beautiful and after the ceremony we all went to a wonderful restaurant for lunch. Even though Edna is just devastated about Steven Harris, she was Lucille's maid of honor. After the luncheon, Perry and I drove them to the airport. After the plane took off, Perry and I were walking back to the car. We talked about how nice they were and then Perry said something about Mr. Cole walking in his sleep while he's on his honeymoon. I laughed and asked him if he thought he would do that after waiting 15 years to marry Lucille? Perry laughed and held on to my arm until we got to the car. Once we drove away from the airport, Perry put his arm around me and I snuggled up close to him. He said we didn't have to go back to the office and I could choose whatever I wanted to do. I told him as long as we were together I didn't care if we just went home…so that's where we went and that's where we are now. Perry is making dinner…he loves to cook. He told me to go relax. I took a bubble bath and then put on one of my nightgowns. It's his favorite. I have to go now Dear Diary. Perry is waiting for me. Tonight it's just us. It's going to be wonderful. Della

December 22, 1957

Dear Diary, Perry is taking me away for Christmas. We are going to Big Bear again. I am so excited and so happy. We haven't been there in a long time. It's one of our favorite places especially because that's where we admitted our love for each other. I will never forget that night and Perry said he would never forget it either. I am all packed and am waiting for him to pick me up. He should be here in just a little while. We have been so busy these last couple of months. The only places we have been are the office and in court. Perry had a few really tough cases. One had to do with a young girl and her family fortune. Another was about two women that somehow were married to the same man. It turns out that one had amnesia for two years and had just gotten her memory back. Perry and I even spent almost a whole night on a small boat. The last case we were on had to do with Morey who owns one of our favorite restaurants…a steak house. Morey needed Perry's help because one of his waitresses was hit by a car!! She also had a mink coat and even though it was slightly moth eaten, it was beautiful. This case was really scary because it involved a cop killer. The detective involved was a Sergeant Jaffrey. He killed a cop named Claremont. He was his superior. He also killed a man named George Fayette who was a bookie. The last day of the trial was three days ago. I saw Perry talking to Lieutenant Tragg in the courtroom. When we adjourned for lunch, Perry told me to go have lunch and then go shopping. Then I knew that something was up but Perry wouldn't tell me anything. All he said was that everything was fine and he would see me back in court in a couple of hours. When we came back to court and Perry told me what happened, I couldn't believe it. Sergeant Jaffrey was going to shoot Perry!!! Perry had him come to the office and then he told him that he knew he had killed those two men. When Sergeant Jaffrey went to shoot him, Lieutenant Tragg came in and shot him. He and Perry had planned it that way. I didn't say anything in the court room and I was very quiet on the way home. As soon as we got there, I went into my bedroom and cried. Perry came in and held me and told me that everything was fine and he wasn't worried because the Lieutenant was right there. Then he promised that the next time he plans something dangerous like this he'll tell me. We promised each other there wouldn't be any secrets between us. I told him I worry so much about him when he takes all these risks and that I get so scared. I told him it was because I love him so much. He told me he loves me too and worries about me. He said that's what happens when you love someone. I told him how wonderful he is and how I love how he takes care of me. And makes me feel so safe. As long as I'm with him, I never worry. Then Perry kissed me and that's when he said we were going to Big Bear. He had already made the reservations and he was going to tell me that night at dinner. Oh I have to go now, I just heard Perry come in. I can't wait to leave so we can be alone together. It's going to be a wonderful Christmas and New Years. Will write more soon. Della .


	2. Chapter 1

TCOT Sunbather's Diary

This episode is from January 1958. It was directed by Ted Post with the teleplay by Gene Wang. The characters are not mine but belong to Erle Stanley Gardner.

Story synopsis: Perry gets a phone call from a beautiful woman with some "bare" facts. Arlene Dowling was sunbathing when her house trailer and all her belongings were stolen. She's calling, wrapped in nothing but a towel, from a golf course. Perry sends Della to the golf course with clothes for Arlene.

Later, in the office, Arlene tells Perry that her diary was in the trailer. It details the truthful account of a notorious bank heist, which took place nine months before. Her father, Frank Dowling, and his friend George Ballard, were accused and wrongly convicted. Frank is now in prison. Perry finds the trailer, George Ballard is murdered and Arlene is the prime suspect. Perry defends her, and in the middle of all this is himself indicted for perjury for his efforts. It seems that the messenger, Thomas Sackett, delivers a payment to Perry, supposedly from Arlene. Not only was it a fake payment, it was actually part of the stolen money. It also turns out that Sackett stole the trailer.

Perry, Paul and Della work together to find the real culprit. Arlene is exonerated and the real killer, Bill Emory, is charged not only with the murder but the theft as well.

The following dialogue is from the last scene of this episode.

Della hurries into the coffee shop where Perry is having lunch. She slides into the both next to him, smiles and says:

"Look what just came in the mail from Bushwick Indemnity."

Perry: (taking the check from Della) "pay to the order of Perry Mason, $25…$25,000… very nice" (He pauses and turns to Della) "endorse this over to Frank Dowling (Della looks at him with surprise and admiration) after all Della, the man's been in prison. To us, it's just another case."

Della leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek

Perry: (smiling and turning towards Della) "My mother always told me to turn the other cheek."

Della looks at him lovingly as she wipes her lipstick of his face. "I'll take care of this when I get back to the office. I'm famished!"

Perry: (calls the waitress over) "Amy, (takes the menu from her) thank you Amy. Now Mademoiselle, the rarest of delicacies is yours for the asking. Would you care to order?"

Della: "coffee, bacon and eggs"

Perry: "Did you get all that Pierre?"

Hamilton Burger walks over. "Are you buying Mr. Moneybags?"

Perry: "Moneybags?"

Burger: "I heard about the $25,000 reward. Some people have all the luck."

Della: "Is that what you call it, Mr. Burger?"

Burger: "Yes, by the way, what made you decide on Emory?"

Perry: "You"

Burger: "Huh?"

Perry: "Obviously you were tipped off that I was meeting Arlene at Sunset and Maple Drive."

Burger: "Well, what if I was?"

Perry: "That information could have only come from Emory. He was in my office when Arlene telephoned."

Burger: "I see." (Hesitates) "The indictment against you for perjury has been quashed."

Perry: "Thank You. Under the circumstances the least I can do is buy your lunch."

Burger: "Alright, if you insist."

Perry: "I do insist… Amy…one order of crow for the gentleman…he'll eat it here."

End of episode. My story picks up from here.

Perry and Della said goodbye to Hamilton Burger, leisurely finished their lunch and made their way back to the office. Perry, ever studious, noticed that Della seemed a bit quieter than usual and made a mental note to talk to her about it later that day. Once inside the Brent Building they rode up to their office with an elevator, full from the lunch hour rush. When the elevator stopped at the 9th floor, Perry held Della's arm and escorted her to the door of his private entrance, ushering her inside. Della quickly turned into her ever efficient secretary mode, gathering the mail and other odds and ends before heading to her own office. As she did, she looked at Perry and gave him a demure smile. "I'll take care of this check right now Perry. If you need anything else", she said softly "you know where to find me."

Perry gently put his hand on Della's arm and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Della looked up at Perry and said, "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I noticed as we were walking back from lunch you were, shall we say, a little quieter then usual. Is there something bothering you, something you'd like to talk to me about? I can be a very good listener you know."

"Oh yes, Mr. Mason," Della thought to herself, "you do notice everything and you are a very good listener."

Della placed a reassuring hand on Perry's check and said, "I'm fine Perry, really. I have to go and take care of this and I have a few other things to finish. You also have two appointments this afternoon and you need to look over their files. I left them on your desk. Now, don't you think it's time we got back to work…hmmm?"

Mason looked at his secretary and pulled her into him. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her perfume. Pulling back to look at her, he said "My Della, how did I ever get so lucky?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then bent down and softly kissed her lips. As they broke away, he cleared his throat and his voice took on the more formal tone of their working relationship…

"Alright Miss Street, you are right once again. Let's get back to business." To himself, Perry thought, "something is clearly bothering you my darling and I intend to find out what it is.

Later Perry stood in the doorway between his office and Della's. He watched her typing the last of the contracts he had given her that day. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't see Perry standing there. When it looked as though she was finished, he quietly walked around to her desk and put his hand on top of hers. Glancing up at him, she gave him that brilliantly beautiful smile. "Can I do something for you counselor? Is there something you need?"

Perry bent down and kissed Della gently on the lips. "You can have dinner with me tonight, Miss Street," he said softly.

"Of course I will Perry. I would love to. Will I have time to go home and change?"

Perry put his hands on Della's waste and helped her up. He took her in his arms and said, "You look beautiful just the way you are, but if you want to go home and change I think that could be arranged." Actually, I have a surprise for you…"

"Oh and what would that be?" Della asked

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Perry said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Della started to say something but Perry put his finger on her lips to silence her. "Alright sweetheart, how soon will you be finished?" he asked her.

"I just have to finish this contract and put everything away.

"That's fine. While you're doing that I'll go call Donavan's and see if I can get a reservation."

Perry looked down at Della, kissed her softly on the forehead and went back into his office to make the dinner reservation, leaving Della to finish. Forty five minutes later they were in the car driving to dinner.

When they arrived at the restaurant Perry pulled into the lot and parked the car. He got out, and after helping Della from the car, conveniently slid his grasp around her waist. There were always mutual benefits to chivalry. As they walked through the door they were warmly greeted by the proprietor, Max.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, how it is wonderful to see you! It's been a while."

"Yes it has Max," said Perry as he smiled and shook the genial owner's hand. "We've been meaning to make it up here before now but we were busy with a case and just finished up a few days ago."

"Oh yes, I read about it in the paper. I have to tell you I thought all that trouble you had with Mr. Burger was a bunch of foolish nonsense. The idea that anyone would even think a thing like that is just malarkey."

As Max was giving Perry his opinion, Perry felt Della stiffen. He returned his arm to her waist and as soon as Max stopped talking, Perry tactfully did his best to end the subject and take the conversation in another direction.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Max. Mr. Burger was just doing his job and it all got straightened out. Now, tell me, how's the family, everyone ok?"

"Everyone is great Mr. Mason, thanks for asking. Well you two must be starving. I have your table all ready…and I must say that you look especially lovely tonight, Miss Street."

Perry looked down at Della and then at Max. "You're definitely right about that Max. But then again Miss Street always looks lovely Perry said as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

As they followed Max to their table, Perry couldn't help but hide a smile as he watched a blush creep up Della's face.

Once they were seated and alone, Perry took Della's hand in his and began stroking her arm. As he did so, he looked into her eyes and in a soft gentle voice asked, "What's wrong honey?"

Della looked at Perry and said quietly, "I told you nothing is wrong. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Perry put his hand on Della's face and lightly brushed across her cheek.

"Let's see, as I said before, this afternoon you were a little too quiet and just now when Max was going on about everything that happened with Burger, I noticed a little change in you. Now do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Della put her head down for a minute. When she looked back up at Perry, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Perry," she said her voice trembling, "it's just that it upsets me so to think that Mr. Burger wanted to throw an indictment at you. Let alone even think that you would have been involved in something underhanded like that. I mean he knows you, the kind of man you are…even though you are on opposite sides. What was he thinking? Honestly, even though he apologized today and dropped the whole thing…I…I felt like…like punching him. It was just more than I could swallow. Then after it's was all through, we had to hear Max dredge it all up again. I know he was just letting you know how he felt but…" Della stopped and let out a deep breath.

Perry looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. As always, he was filled with wonder and amazement at the depths of love and loyalty she had for him. Not only was she a perfect match for him professionally, she was a perfect match personally as well. There was not a day that went by, that he didn't realize how lucky he was and how thankful he was that she was in his life. He only hoped she knew how much he loved and cherished her and how precious she was to him. Perry moved his chair around the table so that he was closer to Della. He put his finger on her lips and said lovingly "Sweetheart, I love you for defending me and for wanting to protect me. You don't know how that makes me feel…what it means to me… but the case is over and everything turned out fine right? So now my beauty, what do you say to having a nice quiet dinner maybe a dance or two, then going home and just spending the weekend doing nothing but being together with no interruptions?" Perry wiped the tears that had fallen from Della's eyes. He then leaned forward and left a soft kiss on her lips

Della gave Perry a dazzling smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea counselor."

At that moment, Jack, the head waiter came over to their table with a bottle of wine as he greeted them warmly. "Mr. Mason, Miss Street it's a pleasure to see you again." He shook Perry's hand and smiled at Della. "Max sent this over with his compliments." He then opened the bottle of Shiraz and poured some into Perry's glass. Perry took a sip and nodded his approval. Jack then poured more into Perry's glass and filled Della's as well. Jack said to Perry "I'll leave you with this and be back to take your order in a few minutes. Do you need to see a menu or do you want your usual?"

Perry looked at Della and asked, "Do you know what you would like?"

Della looked at Jack and said sweetly "Jack I think I'll just have the salad and the petite steak with the sweet potato. Is that still on the menu"?

It is and for you Mr. Mason?" I'll have my usual Jack and we'll also have the grilled asparagus. Oh and let's start off with the stuffed mushrooms."

"Very good sir. I'll put that order right in and be out with those mushrooms and some bread in a minute. We have a new baker and he is just great. Wait till you taste the bread and his desserts…well all I can tell you is that they are amazing."

"Thank you Jack," Perry said with a smile. As soon as Jack walked away, Perry raised his glass, looked at Della lovingly and said "a toast… to the most important person in my life." Della also raised her glass and said softly "and to mine." Their glasses touched gently and they each took a sip. Perry then put his glass down and took Della's hand in his. "Sweetheart," he asked gently "Is what you ordered enough for you?"

Della looked at Perry and laughed. "Of course it is counselor, but thank you for worrying about me. Unlike you and Paul, I don't have a bottomless pit. Although I think Paul has you beat in that area. Sometimes when the three of us are out to lunch or dinner, it's like being in the middle of an eating marathon. I just ordered a regular meal." Perry threw his head back and laughed. "You know as Paul always says, we are growing boys." Della looked at him and laughed. "Well, I want to make sure that I don't grow in the wrong direction." Della then brought Perry's hand to her lips and kissed it. She looked at him and said softly, "Really, Perry, I love that you worry about me but honestly I am just fine."

"Alright Darling," Perry said tenderly. He smiled that special smile he held only for her. He didn't say anything to Della but he knew something was still bothering her. He was sure of it. He didn't know what it was, but he hoped that Della would tell him in her own time. He never had any trouble getting the answers from his clients or the witnesses in the courtroom but Della was another matter altogether. He loved her so. He would never want to do or say anything to hurt or upset her. "Maybe I'm just imagining it," Perry thought. "Maybe she's just upset from this last case and the whole ordeal with Burger. Hopefully the weekend would be just what she needed…what they both needed.


	3. Chapter 2

**TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended Chapter 2**

**It was well after midnight when Perry and Della finally left the restaurant and started for home. They had thoroughly enjoyed their dinner and the dancing which followed. As always they were happy to have some uninterrupted time to themselves. It was hard to find these special moments and the handsome lawyer and his beautiful secretary tried to take advantage of these opportunities as much as possible. Perry knew that Della cherished their time alone, as did he, so he tried to make sure that he planned for times like these. Of course it wasn't always possible. There was the client that just had to have an appointment…the phone that wouldn't stop ringing…as much as they loved him, Paul stopping by…Gertie or Jackson needing something and of course the inevitable …the man or woman that was charged with murder and he or she or someone close to them would then beg Perry to take their case.**

**Perry thought about all this as he was driving. Although it was January, the night, even for Southern California was unseasonably warm. Della had begged Perry to leave the top down so that she could look at the stars and of course he had obliged her. She had snuggled up against Perry and he was driving like he always did with Della…one hand on the wheel and one hand around her. Della had fallen asleep and as he looked down at her he also thought of the conversation they'd had earlier. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was troubling his precious love. When Perry made his mind up to solve a problem…especially if it involved someone he cared about, nothing could stop him….and Perry cared for Della more than anyone or anything in his life. She **_**was**_** his life…she **_**was**_** his soul From the very first day that he saw her, he knew there would be no one else for him That was the day he fell in love with her and that was also the day he vowed to himself that he would protect her forever… no matter the cost.**

**As the big Cadillac moved along the dark road, Perry looked quickly up at the sky. The night was brilliantly clear. The moon seemed to be so close that one could almost touch it. It was so bright, as if its glow could reach down and envelope its own special warmth around anyone in its path. The mysterious orb seemed to wear its own halo as a light haze surrounded it in perfect compliment. The stars were just as bright, shining like tiny glittering diamonds against a pallet of black velvet. As Perry drove he thought of a song his mother used to sing to him when he was a boy. They would often sit out on the porch, gently swinging, his head in his mother's lap and her delicate fingers combing through his hair. Inevitably her soft soprano would fill the air...**

***I see the moon and the moon sees me;***

***God bless the moon and God bless me.***

***There's grace in the cabin and grace in the hall;***

***And the grace of God is over us all.***

***I see the moon and the moon sees me;***

***The moon sees the someone I want to see.***

***God bless the moon and God bless me;***

***And God bless the someone I want to see.* **

**For Perry, that "someone" was always Della. Always.**

**About an hour and a half later Mason had reached his intended destination. He turned off the main highway and drove down a small winding road. There were trees on either side. They were set back a bit from the road and in front, bordering them were beautiful, lush plants and flowers native to the state of California. The road eventually turned wider and led to a circular drive with a pebbled walkway. Perry pulled onto the drive and stopped the car. He shut off the engine and then turned his attention to Della. Perry looked at her for a long moment then gently began to wake her. He bent down and softly whispered in her ear. "Della, Della, wake up sweetheart." Della moved a little but made no attempt to wake up. Perry laughed and tried again. "It's time to wake up, my sleepy girl." This time he ever so lightly applied gentle pressure to her arms.**

"**Mmmm"…Della slowly opened her eyes and said in a soft voice "Perry, I have to get my key..." She never finished her sentence. As she sat up, she looked around her, and then looked up at Perry totally baffled. She blinked and then looked around again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Perry," she asked, "where are we? What time is it? How long have I been asleep? And why aren't we home?"**

**Perry gently wrapped his arms around Della, breathed in her scent and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He then pulled away and smiled as he looked down at her. "My dear Miss Street, have you forgotten so soon?"**

"**Forgotten what?" Della asked groggily. **

"**Why your surprise of course," he smiled charmingly.**

"**Ohhhhh…..my surprise," Della raised a delicate eyebrow while feigning disinterest. "Yes, Counselor, somehow I do have a vague memory of you telling me about a surprise."**

"**Good because here we are. Now come on," Perry said with a twinkle in his eyes "Let's go inside and I will be happy to answer all your questions as well as…help you with whatever else you might desire."**

**As they entered the house that was already lit to welcome them Perry took a quick inventory. The heat had been turned on, the kitchen was well equipped and stocked, the beautiful red roses were in their vase on the dining room table and there were plenty of logs stacked by the fireplace. Perry lit a fire, then went over to the stereo and selected an album. After putting the record on, he turned and walked over to Della who had a look of wonder on her face. He took her in his arms and as she started to speak, he put his finger on her lips and said, "shhh….I'll tell you all about this place in a little while. Right now, all I want to do is just hold you." Della looked up at him, put her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. They kissed softly at first, then more deeply. When they broke away, they were both breathless. They gently swayed together, listening to the music. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Perry took Della over to the soft comfortable sofa. He sat down and as he did so, very gently pulled her down into his lap. He smiled at her and softly brushed a bit of hair away from her face. Della laid her head on his big chest, snuggled up to him and sighed, a deep sigh of utter contentment. Perry wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer into him. They stayed like that for some time, happy just to be alone together, neither one wanting to move. Della then sat up and giving Perry a beautiful smile said in a soft voice, "Mr. Mason, I believe you were going to answer my questions."**

"**Yes, Miss Street, you are right. I will be happy to answer all your questions now. First, you fell asleep in the car two minutes after asking me to leave the top down. Second it is very late; it's actually very early in the morning, and in answer to your other questions we are not home because this is all part of your surprise." Perry took Della's hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing them tenderly. He then went on with the rest of his explanation. "You see my darling, we have been working so hard lately that I thought we could use a little break. I know it's hard for you and you're always so wonderful, you never complain. It's hard for me too, sweetheart. Just when I think we are getting a break…a little lull, something always happens. So, I decided to take you away, even if it was just for a few days. I called a real estate company and told them what I was looking for. They had this house available for this weekend so I seized the opportunity. It's by the beach which we both love and it's peaceful and out of the way. Also just in case you are wondering where your things are, I took the extra clothes you keep in the office and packed them. I was hoping you wouldn't need them and discover them missing. I hope you're not too upset with me for not tell…." Perry didn't have a chance to finish. Della had thrown her arms around him and was very busy giving him her full attention. She was kissing him ravenously on his lips and holding him so tight, it was as if she would never let go. After a few minutes of this, Perry pulled back and extricated himself from Della. He then helped her up and tenderly took her in his arms. They began to dance to the song that was now playing softly on the stereo.**

***I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,**I have dreamed what a joy you'll be. **I have dreamed every word you whisper.* *When you're close,* *Close to me.* *How you look in the glow of evening**I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.* *In these dreams I've loved you so* *That by now I think I know* *What it's like to be loved by you,**I will love being loved by you.* *Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,* *The same that smile on you;* *And time and again I've thought all the things* *That you were thinking too.* *I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,**I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.* *I have dreamed every word you whisper.* *When you're close,* *Close to me.* *How you look in the glow of evening* *I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.* *In these dreams I've loved you so* *That by now I think I know.* *What it's like to be loved by you**I will love being loved by you What it's like to be loved by you,**I will love being loved by you***

**As they danced, Della looked up at Perry with tears pooling in her beautiful eyes. "Oh Perry," she said, her voice filled with emotion, "Thank you. Thank you for doing all this. It's so…so beautiful here…it's…its perfect. You don't know what this means to me…you …you always know how to get to me."**

**Perry pulled back and looked at Della. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and said softly "Oh baby, believe me, the pleasure was mine. Like the song says, "I love being loved by you" and I do Miss Street…and in case you need a reminder, I love you too…very much."**

"**I don't need a reminder," Della said, her voice muffled against Perry's chest.**

**Perry bent down and kissed Della on her forehead. He then kissed her eyelids and finally his lips found hers and he kissed her sensuously and deeply. She returned his kiss with just as much ardor and passion and trembled from his touch.**

**When at last they broke away, Perry picked Della up in his arms and carried her into the master bedroom. He very gently lay her down on the bed and slowly began to undress her, tenderly kissing her, all the while repeating the path he had taken while they were dancing. After undressing her completely, he quickly shed his own clothes and then returned again to Della and where he had left off. This time he continued down her neck, under her throat and then to her shoulders. His hands softly caressed her arms and then traveled back up to her breasts where he left the lightest of touches. Della's heart was racing and her pulse was pounding. At this moment, nothing and no one else mattered….she was in Perry's arms…those wonderful strong arms. He was there with her …keeping her safe…loving her and making her forget everything but him. As Perry continued to take Della to a place belonging only to them, he himself felt his own heart pound and as he heard Della moan, he brought his lips to hers, shutting out everything but the two of them in the beauty and wonder of their own private world.**

**Much later, they lay quietly, Della in the safe and loving protection of Perry's arms. He gently wiped the hair way from her face and rubbed her arms up and down while leaving soft kisses in her hair and forehead. Della shivered and Perry brought the quilt up and covered her. She snuggled even closer to him and looked up at him with a soft smile. **

**Perry?"**

"**Yes darling?"**

"**I love you…I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."**

**I love you too sweetheart and as for being without me, you never have to worry because that will never happen. Now how about if we get some sleep?. It's almost time for the sunrise."**

"**Mmmm…sounds wonderful counselor" Della answered him, her voice already drowsy with sleep.**

**Perry pulled Della even closer into him and wrapped his arms completely around her, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. As they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep, the dark figure that had been hiding in the bushes moved and silently crept along the driveway and up the small winding road. .**


	4. Chapter 3

TCOT Sunbathers Diary Extended Chapter 3

Della Street stretched slowly, soaking up the last vestiges of sleep. She then opened her beautiful eyes and yawned. As she became more awake, she looked around the large, well appointed master bedroom and as she did so, a smile began to form on her lips. Della's thoughts went back to the night before and her smile grew larger. "Oh Perry, you really know how to treat a woman. You spoil me Mr. Mason…you always do something or give me something to surprise me when I least expect it…to show me how much you love me…how much you care." Della's eyes brimmed with tears and she quickly wiped them away. Perry had brought her here so they could have some time alone. She knew how hard he had worked to plan this and she wasn't going to let anything…or anyone spoil it for them…at least not now. Della let out a deep breath and sat up in bed. She saw her robe laid out across the foot of the bed. She smiled to herself, realizing that Perry had left it there for her. Just as she finished tying it around her, the door opened and Perry walked in carrying a tray. As their eyes met, he smiled the special smile he kept only for her. He set the tray down on the table next to the bed and then took her in his arms. Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead and said lovingly "Good morning my sleeping beauty," Della looked up at him and put her hands around Perry's neck. "Good morning counselor," she said softly, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him sensually on the lips.

As they broke away, Della pulled back and looked at Perry. With a pretend pout on her lips and in a teasing voice she said "When I woke up, I was all alone…there was this empty space…it was awful…really terrible. I didn't know what I was going to do…I thought I would have to send for a search party to find you."

Perry looked down at Della and laughed "If you must know Miss Street, I was making our breakfast and planning our day which I thought we could talk about as we eat. I did come in a few times to check on you but you were fast asleep. You looked so peaceful and so beautiful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, I love watching you sleep."

"Well in that case I guess I can forgive you" Della stood on her tiptoes and gave Perry a kiss on the lips. She then turned and looked at the tray. "My goodness, you have been busy. It looks like you made enough food for ten people."

Perry laughed and said "I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for this morning and I thought you would be hungry…uh especially after last night."

Della looked up at Perry with a sultry look. "I'm always hungry darling, but not for food"

Perry put his arms around Della, bent down and softly nuzzled her against her ear. His voice took on a husky tone as he whispered softly to her. "We can always have an appetizer first."

As her face took on a warm blush, Della felt her heart begin to pound and her pulse begin to race. She turned within the circle of Perry's arms and gave him a look that stole his breath. Pulling his face down to hers, Della began to leave soft kisses on his lips. The kisses grew more passionate and Perry responded, pulling her closer into him. They continued to kiss and caress each other, their bodies melding into one. Slowly Perry guided Della over and onto the bed. He gently removed her robe, shed his own clothes, then lay down next to her and tenderly took her in his arms. Sensually, he began to leave soft brush like kisses all over Della's face while letting his hands, caress her body. Della moaned and whimpered, all the while begging Perry never to stop. She ran her fingers through his thick curly hair, up and down his back, around to his broad chest and down to his stomach. They became lost in each other, Della succumbing completely to Perry's will. She felt helpless…as if she were hypnotized… under his spell and she didn't care. Deeper and deeper they went, lost in their own far away paradise.

Much later, after they had finished the warmed up breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, Perry and Della sat cuddled up on the sofa looking out of the large bay window and talking over their plans for the day. Having arrived the night before in the dark, there wasn't any way to see their surroundings but now, in the daylight the couple were enjoying the view and of course, each other. Not only were there beautiful flora and fauna there were also high thick reeds at the beginning of the gray stone seawall that separated the beach from the house and the two sets of steps that led from the front and back of the wraparound porch added to the charm of the home and easy accessibility down to the beach. The house itself was raised on heavy cinder blocks. This was to allow for a spectacular view of the beach and the blue-green sea beyond while protecting it from any flooding that was caused by heavy rains during the winter season. The property was only three miles from the center of town and although small, Beach Haven, had all the amenities anyone would need. That included a market, bank, shoemaker, drug store, coffee shop, deli, two finer dining restaurants and various shops. There was even a post office, a small hospital and of course a police and fire station. Perry and Della planned to drive there in the late afternoon, do some exploring and shopping then have dinner at one of the restaurants.

As Perry sat holding Della he softly and gently stroked her hair and caressed her face. She was so quiet; he thought she had fallen asleep. Della then sat up and looked at Perry, her beautiful eyes shining with happiness. "Oh Perry," she said, her voice soft, it's so beautiful here…so peaceful. I could stay here forever." Perry looked at Della with a mysterious stare in his eyes. "Do you really like it here that much?" he asked.

"Uh huh," said Della. "It feels like we're in our own private world…away from everything and everyone."

Without saying a word, Perry removed his arms from around Della and stood up. He then went into the bedroom and came back a minute later holding a large manila envelope. He sat down next to Della and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and tenderly kissing it .Brushing the hair away from her face, he smiled at her and said, "I was going to wait till later to give this to you but I think now is the perfect time." Della looked down at the envelope and saw that Perry had written her name on it. She looked back up at him, confusion written on her face. She started to speak but Perry put his finger on her lips to silence her. Quietly he said, "Just open it honey."

Della took the envelope from Perry and opened it. She pulled out what appeared to be a thick legal document. Years of working with Perry had trained Della to be immediately aware of any type of papers of this kind. As she started to read the first page, her hands began to tremble and her body shook. She looked up at Perry, and tried to speak but she couldn't form a coherent sentence. As Perry put his arms around Della, she became completely overwhelmed and began to cry. Perry tenderly pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He then put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. As he wiped away her tears with his hand, he pulled back to look at her. He spoke in a soft and gentle voice, trying to quiet and calm her. "Shhhh….sweetheart, don't, it's okay…I thought this would make you happy…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry."

Della looked up at Perry, her eyes still brimming with tears. She began to speak, her voice quivering and so soft that she could hardly be heard. "Oh Perry…I can't believe this…how did…why…why did…you bought…bought this…for me? This…this is too much…I don't… I don't deserve…" Della never had a chance to finish. Perry bent over and left a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. When they broke and pulled away, Perry wrapped Della up in his arms and held her until he felt her stop shaking and her breathing returning to normal. Then he pulled away again and said "Della, I bought this house for you…for us so that we would have a place to come to when things got crazy and we needed some time alone. I also thought it would be a perfect weekend retreat and a nice little getaway that offers a lot of privacy and obscurity. The time alone with you is so precious. I wanted something that would afford us just that….a place we can come and be out of the public eye….a place where we can be ourselves and be by ourselves…or have company if we want." Perry then looked deep into Della's beautiful eyes and said seriously, "My beautiful Della, I never want to hear you say you don't deserve this. You deserve this and more. Do you know what you have brought into my life? What you have given me? I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the most important person in my life." Perry then smiled at Della and said "I'm still holding out hope that one day you'll say 'yes' when I ask you to marry me."

Della looked away from Perry and said in a whisper, "If you asked me again, I couldn't even if…" She stopped, realizing she had said too much, hoping that Perry hadn't heard it …but he had. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check and staying calm for Della's sake. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her into oblivion…until she told him the truth…and that she would indeed marry him. Instead, knowing that something was bothering her and how upset she seemed, he gently turned her face to his and asked quietly "Della, darling, did I just hear you right? Are you saying that you will marry me?"

Della began to cry again. Between her tears she said "Oh Perry, please…please don't ask me that. I... can't… I don't deserve this…or you. I'm sorry." Della then got up and ran into the bedroom, throwing herself across the bed, sobs racking her body. Quickly, Perry got up and followed her. He sat down beside her and tenderly took her in his arms, holding her close. He rubbed her back all the while, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, baby, baby, its okay. Shhh…shhh…shhh…"He continued to hold her, letting her cry. When finally she stopped, she looked up at Perry and took a deep breath. He smiled down at her, gently brushed the hair from her face and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. Softly and calmly he asked, "Better?" Della nodded her head and started to say something but Perry put his finger on her lips. In a soft voice asked, "Sweetheart, now do you want to tell me what's wrong…what is bothering you?"

Della looked up at Perry and shook her head no. She said in a barely audible voice, "I will Perry…I want to…I just need a little more time. Please, please be patient with me."

"Oh darling, of course I will. Della, listen to me," Perry gently lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you so much. All I care about is your happiness. I want to take care of you and protect you for the rest of your life. Do you trust me?"

Della looked lovingly at Perry, put her hand on his face and said softly, "You know I do."

"Then please tell me what has you so worried and upset. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. So promise to tell me soon, okay?"

Della put her head on Perry's chest and said, "I promise." Raising her head and looking into Perry's eyes, she said, "I love you so much Perry. I never could have dreamed of meeting a man like you."

Perry looked down at Della and smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips and said, "and I could have never dreamed of falling in love with a woman like you. I love you, Della. Now, how about if I bundle you up and we take a walk on the beach? Then we can come back and get ready to go into town."

Della put her arms around Perry's neck and brought his face down to hers. "That, Counselor, sounds wonderful. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

As Perry watched Della walk away the smile left his face and he said to himself, "Yes, sweetheart, tell me very soon." A hundred scenarios were playing out in his mind… and none of them were any good.

Sunset found Perry and Della seated at a corner table on the top floor of The Rusty Scupper Restaurant. They had a beautiful view of the beach and the vibrant colors of the brilliant sunset shining its rays down on the glistening water made for a magnificent view. They had already placed their order and were enjoying a glass of Chardonnay while waiting for their dinner to arrive. The restaurant had been built to look like an old whaling ship that had been used at the turn of the century and with its wooden planked floors and the rustic beams, it gave the eatery quite an authentic look. Long time patrons called it the Scupper for short and with its reputation for great food, good music, its ambiance as well as a wonderful staff, it was one of the most popular spots in town.

As the handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary were enjoying their surroundings, Perry couldn't keep his eyes off of Della. Even though he could see the underlying worry in her eyes, she looked beautiful. She was dressed in a soft wool, deep plum dress and low heeled shoes. Over the dress was draped the beautiful burgundy print scarf that Perry had bought her for Christmas. She also wore the simple but gorgeous onyx and gold earrings and matching bracelet that had been another one of his gifts.

Sitting at the table, Perry held Della's small, delicate hands in his large, strong ones while at the same time softly stroking her arm up and down while she continued looking out the window at the beautiful scene.

"Oh Perry," she said, her voice soft, "isn't this the most breathtaking thing you've ever seen?"

"No" Perry said, his voice low and slightly husky, "I see a more breathtaking sight everyday"

For a moment, Della seemed not to have heard him. Then she turned and looked at him, noticing the smile he gave her and the look that was in his eyes. She felt a warm blush on her face and tenderly took Perry's hand, brought it to her lips and softly kissed it. She then looked at Perry and said quietly, "You know, Counselor, sometimes you seem to have a one track mind, but thank you and thank you for doing this…I mean everything…this weekend and the house…it's so wonderful…you …you spoil me so…" Della's brilliantly beautiful eyes began to tear and her voice quivered.

Perry gently put his finger on her lips and said tenderly "shhh, darling, believe me this is all my pleasure and as for spoiling you, I love doing it and I intend going right on doing it for the rest of your life." Then for a moment, Perry's voice took on a slightly more serious tone. Still holding Della's hand in his, he said, "Sweetheart, I know you're worried about whatever it is you have to tell me but don't be. You know I'll do whatever I can to help you. Whatever the problem is remember you don't have to solve it alone. I'll be here for you…always. Seeing the tears run down Della's face he gently wiped them away with the back of his hand. Quickly changing the subject to more of a romantic nature he moved his chair closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Now suppose you let me feed you, then hold you close in my arms while we dance and then take you home and make you forget everything but me."

With her eyes sultry and her voice seductively low Della looked at Perry and said, "I always forget about everything and everyone when I'm with you darling."

Hours later, the dining and dancing part of their evening over, Perry and Della walked up the steps of the beach house, smiling, Perry's arm around Della, holding her close to him. As they approached the front door, their smiles faded and a curious look came over their faces. There, taped on the door, was a plain white envelope with Della's name typed on the front. Perry quickly opened the door and he and Della went inside. Perry helped Della off with her coat, and then shed his as well. Della opened the envelope and read what was printed on the note inside. Noticing her hands begin to tremble, Perry took the note from her. There, typed on the paper read the words, "You only have one more week----then your time is up."

Della's face lost all its color. She looked up at Perry, the blood rushing to her head. As the room began to spin and everything went black, the last thing Della remembered were Perry's arms reaching out to her.

Della opened her eyes and looked at Perry. He was sitting on the edge of the couch holding her hand. She sat up, shaking and pale, and Perry took her in his arms. He held her for a minute then reached over to the table and got her a glass of water. She took a few sips and then gave the glass back to Perry. Her voice trembled as she asked, "What…what happened?"

Perry smiled at her and tenderly brushed the hair away from her face. Quietly he said, "You read the note then you went out like a light."

Della's face paled even more as realization came over her. As a frightened gaze came into her eyes, she looked at Perry and said in a voice filled with fear, "Oh my God Perry that means…that means whoever is doing this is following me…following us."

Perry leaned over and took Della in his arms leaving a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. In his softest, most gentle voice he asked "Della, sweetheart don't you think that now would be a good time to tell me what is going on?"

Della pulled away from Perry and looked into his eyes. Although she was frightened, she knew Perry would keep his word and take care of everything. She took a deep breath and said in a barely audible tone, "Yes…yes now I'll tell you everything."

Perry took her in his arms and held her tight to him. He put his face to hers and with his voice almost in a whisper said, "Thank you…thank you honey. Just take your time and start when you're ready. You'll see once you tell me you'll feel much better."

Della looked lovingly at Perry and gently put her hand on his face. Taking another deep breath she began to tell Perry the whole story.

"Perry, the day I came to work for you was the best day…the happiest day of my life. I fell in love with you right then and there but I knew any kind of personal relationship would be inappropriate and I didn't want to lose my job before I had it. As the days and weeks went on I thought that my feelings for you would go away but they didn't…they only grew stronger. I did everything I could to hide them from you. I didn't have anyone to talk to. My family and friends were all back home and I didn't feel that the friendships that I was making here were close enough that I could share my feelings. Besides you know how people talk and there is always so much publicity surrounding you anyway. I just couldn't add to that. I respected you too much….loved you too much. I know that you cherish your privacy…that's one of the things that I love about you…your humility and how unpretentious and down to earth you are. So even though I wanted to tell you how I felt, I knew I couldn't. I felt that was my way of taking care of you…of protecting you. So…I did something silly, like a kid would do. I bought a diary. I thought it would be a way of letting my feelings be known without you or anyone else finding out. I started the entries a few weeks after my first day. In the beginning, I only wrote about how I felt about you…how I knew for sure that I was in love with you, how wonderful and kind you were…how you were so handsome that you took my breath away. Then I started to write about the way you were with your clients and how you defended them and the chances you took for them. How you stood by them no matter what. If that wasn't enough I wrote about some of the cases we had…the details and all. I know now how wrong that was…I should have never started that diary…that stupid diary. The worst part of this whole mess is that something that I thought was so innocent has turned into horrible trouble for you. This is why I don't deserve you…this is why I don't deserve anything. You trusted me and I broke that trust. It's as if I lied…I'm a fraud and a fake …and now…now somehow, someone, got into my apartment, stole the diary and if I don't give them $100,000 by next week they said their going to take it to those awful rag magazines and have the whole thing printed!!!!"

Della stopped talking and took a deep breath. Without looking at Perry she sighed deeply, put her head in her hands and began to cry, her whole body shaking. Without saying a word, Perry stood up, bent down and gathered Della up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with her still in his arms. As he held her, he spoke softly and gently in an effort to quiet and calm her. Shhh, Shhh, Shhh… my baby, it's alright now everything will be alright…don't cry darling, please don't cry." Perry then lifted Della's face up to meet his, tenderly wiping her tears away with his hand and lightly brushing the hair away from her face. He continued to hold Della close to him, her head now on his chest. He rubbed her back and shoulders until he felt her body go limp. Looking down at her, he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep…but she was awake. In a very small voice he heard her say, "I'm sorry Perry…so…so sorry. Perry again brought Della's face up to meet his, holding his hand under her chin firmly but gently so that she couldn't turn away. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "Della, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. All you did was write down your feelings in a little book that you thought no one would ever see. As far as I'm concerned you didn't break any trust, you didn't lie and for you to even think you're a fraud and a fake is so far removed from the truth it would be funny were it not for the fact that you're so upset. If anything you did everything possible to hide your feelings not show them and just the fact that you wanted to protect me means more to me than you could possibly know. If I loved you before and I did, what you just told me makes me love you all the more. I can only imagine how hard it was for you." Perry then smiled and said lovingly, "would you like to know a secret, Miss Street?" Della nodded yes and Perry continued. "My darling as hard as it was for you it was just as hard for me. You would come to work every day looking so beautiful, just like you do now, doing anything and everything you could to help me. You never complained and you were so sweet, and I would go crazy because all I wanted to do was take you in my arms, tell you how I felt and then make love to you until you were spent. Della, sweetheart, don't you know by now how I feel? I couldn't live without you. You're everything to me. I love you so much I don't even know how to express to you, show you how much."

Della looked at Perry in amazement and with all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes. She asked hesitantly, "You're not angry with me? You don't want me to leave so you could get another secretary?"

Perry smiled at her as he said softly, "The only person that I'm angry with is the creep that broke into your apartment. He put his face next to hers and in a voice filled with emotion said, "All I can say is thank God you weren't home when he was there…and Miss Street, if you left me, I would move heaven and earth to find you. Don't' ever think that I wouldn't."

Della put her arms around Perry's waist and hugged him as hard as she could, holding onto him as if she would never let go. "Oh Perry" she said, "I love you so much….and you're right…I do feel so much better now that you know everything. I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how and..."

Perry gently put his finger on Della's lips to silence her. He kissed her the top of her hair and said softly, "I'm glad you told me too honey. …and don't worry, everything will be alright…it will be fine, just fine. Now how about if you lie back and close your beautiful eyes and rest. You must be exhausted... I'll put you to sleep and hold you in my arms all night, ok?"

"Mmmm…sounds wonderful counselor." Della's voice was already beginning to sound groggy.

Perry gently maneuvered Della off his lap and lay her down on the bed. He took her in his arms and covered her with the quilt. He tenderly stroked her hair and lightly caressed her face, while speaking in a soft, low voice. "Shhh…It's alright now baby, you're safe……let go…don't think about anything just let go …have beautiful dreams. I'm right here shhh..shhh..shhh, sleep now."

Della's eyes closed and Perry felt her completely relax against him. In less than a minute she was sound asleep.

As gently and softly as he could so as not to awaken her, Perry bent down and kissed Della on the lips. Looking at her tears came to his eyes as he thought how frightened and worried she had been and that through it all the only thing that mattered to her was protecting him. Perry pulled Della closer to him and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Overwhelmed with admiration and love for this beautiful woman, Perry began to formulate a plan in his mind…a plan that would quickly end this nightmare for Della…for both of them. Maybe then she would agree to marry him and they could have the future he so desperately wanted…


	5. Chapter 4

The Case of The Sunbather's Diary Chapter 4

Perry Mason, Della Street and Paul Drake sat in Perry's office the day after Perry and Della had returned from Beach Haven. Wasting no time as was his custom in any matters of urgency, Perry had phoned Paul the night before telling him only that he needed to see him first thing in the morning and he would explain everything then. It was still early, Gertie, the receptionist, and the rest of Perry's staff having not as yet arrived. Perry had purposely planned it this way so that it gave Della, Paul and himself a chance to talk in private before they were caught up with the regular days work and all its interruptions.

Normally, if this were a casual conversation between the three of them, Perry would be sitting behind his large desk with Della ensconced on the corner of it. Her long beautiful legs would be crossed allowing Perry and Paul ample opportunity to admire one of Miss Street's many wonderful, heart stopping attributes. Of course while Paul thought Della to be absolutely stunning and although he loved her, the affection he held for her was that of a younger sister. He had come to the conclusion long ago; even before they themselves realized it that Perry and she were meant for each other and destined to be together always. However this morning the conversation was anything but casual. When he first entered the office Paul noticed Perry sitting on the long couch. Della was next to him, curled up in his arms. Her feet were bent under her and Perry had covered her with his overcoat. She looked tired and pale, and Perry was trying to get her to eat some of the breakfast they had gotten from Clay's while at the same time, rubbing her arms up and down and gently caressing her face. Paul's detective antennae immediately went up and instead of falling into the big chair next to Perry's desk and draping his long legs languidly over the arm as he usually did, he pulled it over and placed it across from where his friends were seated. Sitting down and trying to shed some light on the otherwise gloomy atmosphere he said in a half joking manor, "Good morning you two, by the looks of things around here you must have had some weekend" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Paul realized he had said the wrong thing. Della looked at him as tears pooled in her eyes and Perry gave him a look that needed no words. Paul bent forward took Della's hand in his and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry beautiful, you know sometimes I have a habit of sticking my foot in my mouth. I can tell that something is wrong just by looking at the both of you. You know I love you and I will do whatever I can to help. Are you up to filling me in?"

Della gave Paul a small smile and said quietly, "I love you too Paul and its ok about what you said. I know you were just trying to cheer me up." She then took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Paul the whole story. Ever so often when Perry saw that she was becoming overwhelmed he would calm her by giving her arm a gentle squeeze or kissing her lightly on her forehead, while continuing to stroke her hair. When she was through telling Paul the story the detective let out a long whistle and a deep breath. "Gee Della you've really gone through the mill." Paul then looked at the notes he had been taking while Della was talking. He looked at her with an understanding smile and said apologetically, "I'm sorry beautiful I hate to ask you but could you tell me again exactly when the phone calls started?"

"They started three weeks ago. We were right in the middle of the last case. Actually it was the day that Perry had to testify in front of the grand jury. He was there and I was here…alone. Gertie had just gone to lunch. She asked me to go with her but I didn't have much of an appetite…and I wanted to be here in case Perry called and needed something. After that they kept coming every couple of days. …Sometimes here, sometimes at my apartment. He…the caller always said the same thing…you have two weeks left, then your time is up…you have ten days left etc…etc. Then two days ago, at the beach house, there was the note…" Della shuddered and she leaned back against Perry, drained. Perry looked at Paul and the detective stood up. He went over to Della, bent down, gave her a light hug and said solicitously, "Everything will be alright honey….not to worry…not to worry." He walked out of the office, allowing his friends some privacy.

Perry looked down at Della and said softly, "Sweetheart, I'm going to go and catch up with Paul. There's a couple of things I want him to start doing for me right away. You look so tired, why don't you lie here on the couch and rest for a bit. We still have a couple of hours until everyone else gets here. I'll lock the doors and I'll be back in just a little while."

Della's eyes were heavy but she was trying to fight the urge to sleep. She put her hand on Perry's arm and said quietly, "I don't think I can sleep Perry and besides I have work to do and I could help you."

Perry leaned over and kissed Della to stop her from going on. He pulled back to look at her and said in a loving voice, "The work can wait and of course you will help me but right now, just for me, will you rest a little…hmmm?"

"Okay," Della was beginning to sound drowsy. As she snuggled down deeper onto the couch Perry gently removed his arm from around her and stood. She looked up at him and said, "You're coming right back aren't you?"

"Of course I am baby. I'll be back in a few minutes. Shhhhh…, you just rest now."

"Perry?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you." She had to say it. For some reason it felt imperative that he know, once again, that he was the center of her life. She was so grateful for everything he'd done to take care of her. He'd been so understanding; so considerate.

Perry smiled softly. He'd never heard anything more beautiful and he would never tire of hearing it. "I love you too, Della."

Perry made sure Della was covered, looked at her for a moment and then turned off the lights. By the time he opened the back door of his office Della had fallen into a deep but troubled sleep.

Perry Mason walked into Paul Drakes office, sat down in the chair next to the desk, took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his eyes and down his face. At that moment he looked as though he'd lived a thousand lives. But Paul knew that where Della was concerned Perry Mason would also die a thousand deaths if that was what it took to protect her.

Paul looked at his friend and said with concern, "Man, Perry, I didn't want to say anything in front of Della but you look like hell."

"Thanks," Perry said. The weariness was apparent in his eyes and in the sound of his voice. "To be honest Paul the last couple of days were pretty draining. Della didn't get much sleep and she's really frightened. I'm trying to do anything and everything I can to help her…to take care of her and protect her. She's so worried about me. I think that is concerning her more than anything…not to mention the note and the phone calls. When she got that note at the beach, she realized that she, that we, were being followed and that really unnerved her."

"Yeah," Paul said. "There's all that and then there's the money."

"Oh hell, Paul. I don't give a dam about the money. I would give it all up in a second if it meant Della's safety and happiness."

"I know pal, I know. And you know that I'll do whatever I can to help. Paul's voice was filled with understanding. He got up from his desk, walked over to where Perry was sitting and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Perry looked up at Paul and smiled, "I know you will and thanks. Della and I both appreciate everything you do for us and you know how we feel…how much your friendship means to us. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Ahem…" Paul cleared his throat in order to gain control of his emotions. "Alright Perry, how do you want to handle this? What do you want me to do?"

"Della said that the calls started during this last case. I'll have a list ready this morning or at the latest this afternoon of all the people that were connected to it. Even though Frank Dowling was cleared and was released and Arlene was acquitted I want them checked out…Dr. Chandler too… and especially Bill Emory. I know he's in jail now but I want them rechecked. I know we went over everything but maybe we missed something. Also I want you to put a tap on the phones, both here and at Della's…better put one on my home phone too. I also would like you to go to Della's apartment, take a look around and see if you find anything…absolutely anything out of the ordinary. Put your best men on it. Faulkner and whoever else you think. I think I might go back over some of my former cases as well. Maybe something in them will give us a clue. Obviously, someone is behind this….I don't know if he's working for himself or working for someone else. I have a feeling there's more to this then just wanting the money and splashing Della's little diary across those damned rag papers and magazines. I don't care about me; I can take care of myself, but Della…Della." Perry's voice softened as he continued, "God Paul, she doesn't deserve this. She's so beautiful and so wonderful…so sweet and caring and loving." Perry stopped, closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then as an afterthought he said, "Oh and there's one more thing. I'd like you to have someone watching Della. I will be with her all the time. I'm not letting her out of my sight but I still want someone there….just as added protection….and let us know who it is. You never know what can happen and I don't want to take any chances…especially with her life." Perry's eyes suddenly took on a far away look as if he were lost deep in thought and for a moment there was an eerie silence in the detective's office.

Paul looked at his friend and said with conviction, "Alright buddy I'll get right on it. Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of all this."

"We better…and for Della's sake it better be fast. We're running out of time…and Paul, I want that information yesterday."

"Is the end of the day fast enough?"

"It'll do." Perry smiled at Paul and said "I'd better go. I promised Della that I would only be gone a couple of minutes and it's been almost an hour."

"Alright Perry, I'll see you later"

There was something unspoken which passed between the two men. An understanding of what was at stake, what this meant for both of them, "See you later Paul."

Perry walked out of Paul's office and down the hall to his own. He unlocked the door to his private office. As he walked in he saw Della still asleep on the couch. She was tossing and turning a little but she still slept. He smiled to himself then as quietly as he could he walked over and sat down beside her; very lightly brushing the hair away from her face. As he looked at her he said to himself, "Oh Della look at you…you're so beautiful…so amazing. It's going to be alright. Don't be frightened. I'm right here…I'm right here. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Perry took Della's hand in his, brought it to his lips and very lightly and tenderly kissed it. He then got up and went into Della's office thinking he would begin to look at the files from some of the previous cases. At that moment he heard Della cry out in her sleep. "Please …don't …please… just leave me alone…no…don't …no…no…" In an instant Perry was at her side. He bent down next to her and gently shook her awake. "Della, Della wake up…wake up honey…your dreaming." Della opened her eyes and sat straight up. She looked at Perry and then collapsed against him her body shaking Her breathing was coming in small gasps. Perry held her, trying to calm her and comfort her in his usual way. Softly, he said, "It's alright Della, it's alright…shhh…it was just a dream…shhhhh…shhhhh."

Looking up at Perry, Della moved even closer into him. With her voice quivering, she said, "Oh Perry. It was so awful…so real. I kept seeing that man…I kept hearing his voice. He had a mask on. It was so scary looking… like one of those horror masks the kids wear on Halloween. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his voice. He wouldn't leave me alone. I kept trying to find you but I couldn't. There was this long hallway with a lot of doors. I kept opening them thinking you would be there behind one of them but you weren't. It was him. It was always him. I couldn't find my way out. I kept getting lost."

Perry kissed the top of her head, then pulled away to look at her. Tenderly he caressed her face and said quietly, "It was just a bad dream Darling and its over. I'm right here, see?" He smiled at her then pulled her back into him, holding her until he felt her body cease its trembling and heard her breathing return to normal They stayed like that for a while longer then Della sat up and gave Perry a small smile. He returned the smile and asked softly, "feel better?"

Della looked at him and said lovingly, "Yes, Counselor, I do. You always make me feel better."

Perry leaned over and brought Della back within the circle of his arms. He leaned down and began to kiss her, softly at first, then with more hunger. Della responded and the kisses went deeper and deeper, making her forget everything but what she was feeling and the man she loved more than anything else on earth. As they continued to seek the comfort and love that each gave willingly and becoming completely lost in one another, the phone in Della's office began to ring…


	6. Chapter 5

TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended Chapter 5

As Paul sat behind his desk watching Perry walk out of his office a look of deep concern became etched in his face. Not only were he, Perry and Della colleagues who had worked together for years, they were close personal friends as well…so close that each could tell what the others were thinking just by a look or a gesture. They could finish each other's sentences, instinctively knew what the other needed and when, and were always there for any personal or professional situation that might come up at any time. They laughed together and even, in rare moments, cried together. They were loyal and loving and so close that if one didn't know them the assumption could be made that they were family. Each would be there for the other on a moment's notice…no explanation needed….no thanks required. Now his friends needed him and he knew that helping them solve this problem would now be his top priority…his only priority. When he had come into Perry's office he had immediately realized that this was no ordinary Monday morning. Della had looked stricken with fear and worry and the mere fact that she and Perry were sitting on the couch in a very non professional manner spoke volumes. He knew Perry was extremely concerned and worried about Della and although she was strong and not easily shaken, he could see just by looking at her, how deep her fear really was. Paul took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Perry was right, Della didn't deserve this…any of this and the thought that someone had deliberately set out to frighten her or to inflict harm on her made his skin crawl and left him with angry rage churning in his gut. Paul knew that Perry was very worried about something else and he was right to worry…they were running out of time. With that thought seared in his mind, he stood up, grabbed his coat from the coat rack that stood in the corner of the room next to the large Fichus plant and with determination in his step, walked out of his office to the elevators.

The persistent ringing of the telephone in Perry's office brought Della and him out of their warm, loving embrace and back to reality. They pulled back from each other, both of them breathless. Realizing that perhaps it could be another call from the blackmailer, a frightened look crept onto Della's face.

In an effort to reassure her, before he went to answer the phone, Perry kissed her softly on the lips, smiled at her and gently thumbed her under the chin. Della sat stiffly on the couch holding her breath, her eyes fixed on him. . As he picked up the receiver, Perry looked lovingly at Della, while at the same time concentrating on what he might hear on the other end. Maintaining a professional and even voice Perry began to speak. "Hello, this is Perry Mason. Who is calling?" There was silence on the other end and Perry tried again… "Hello, is someone there? Again there was silence. Perry knew this had to be the blackmailer and although he was starting to become upset and impatient he knew he had to remain calm for Della's sake. For the third time Perry spoke to the silent caller, hoping to hear something …anything that would give him a clue as to who it was. "Alright, then I will say goodbye…" Perry started to hang up, but this time the voice, although muffled was clear enough that Perry could understand him.

"Where's your secretary Mason? How come you're answering your phone?"

"Miss Street is unavailable at the moment, perhaps you can leave a message with me. I'll be glad to pass it on to her."

"You must think that I'm a fool Mason. I'm not leaving any message with you. I'll be calling back later and if your as smart as everybody says you are you'll make sure that she's the one that answers the phone….and Mason, I know she's just not your secretary. She's much, much more than that; isn't she? And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?"

Perry's eyes turned dark and his heart began to race. As matter of fact as he could, he returned the phone to its cradle and, in order to calm himself, took a slow deep breath. He then walked over to Della, sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his. He turned to face her and before she could say anything, he quietly said, "Yes, that was the blackmailer."

Della bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at Perry and asked with trepidation, "What did he want?"

Perry repeated the message as calmly as he could. When he was finished, he took Della in his arms and said lovingly, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Look, why don't we just go home for the rest of the day? We haven't started to work on anything…we don't have to be in court today and we could just cancel the few appointments we have. Everything else will keep till tomorrow and since no one else is here yet, if we leave right now, no one will miss us. We'll call them once we get home and tell them an emergency has come up. I'm sure Paul will get in touch with us later. In an effort to alleviate some of the tension, the situation had brought, Perry pulled back, looked at Della and said with a smile, "I've always wanted to play hooky, haven't you? That remark seemed to have done the trick. Della looked at Perry and dissolved into laughter. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. Looking up at him with her eyes filled with gratitude and love, she gave him one of her brilliantly beautiful smiles and said, "Now that, Counselor, is one of the many reasons I love you so much…you always know how to cheer me up." Then, putting her hand gently on Perry's cheek, her voice became lower and softer when she said, "You're always here for me no matter what, aren't you...keeping me safe…protecting me…taking care of me…loving me?" Della's eyes began to glisten with tears as she took Perry's hand in hers, brought it to her lips and tenderly kissed it. She let out a sigh, then seeming to have drawn strength from him, sat up and looking deep into Perry's eyes, said in a clear and determined manner, "No, Perry, this isn't the way we're going to do this."

"Do what darling?" Perry asked softly as he gently brushed a wisp of hair away from Della's eyes

"This…all of this craziness…running from it …running from him I refuse to let him dictate our lives. I know I was scared to tell you in the beginning…maybe if I had it wouldn't have gotten this far…. But that's over and done with. Now you know everything…everything is out in the open. You're doing everything you can for me. I hate the fact that you're so tired and worried about me. You don't have to say it…I can see it in your eyes….please…please don't worry. I know it will all turn out alright…it always does. You always make sure of that. I know you want to take me home or take me away some place because you think it will help me forget…but it's always going to be there…he's always going to be there, calling and leaving those awful notes. It's not going to end until you and Paul catch him and stop him for good. He knows our every move…wherever we go and whatever we do. Don't you see if we leave here and go away, even if it's home or anywhere else it will be like we're playing right into his hands…it will prove to him that I'm scared and that will just make it worse? Soooo, in answer to your question no, Counselor, I do not want to go home or anywhere else with you…at least not now. I want to stay here and get some work done and when that horrid man calls I will tell him just what I th…"

Della didn't finish because Perry had taken her in his arms and pulled her close into him. Bending over he brought his lips down to meet Della's and kissed her, a long deep, passionate kiss, the kiss silently conveying so much more than what he wanted to say with just his words alone. When finally he let her go, Della was left breathless and weak…her head was spinning and she felt dizzy …only this time it wasn't from worry or fear. She looked up at Perry and started to say something but was finding it difficult to speak.

Perry looked down at Della with a twinkle in his eyes and the smile that was just for her; he asked softly, "Well, Miss Street did that make you forget everything?"

"Uh…uh huh" said Della, her voice barely a whisper

"Good," without releasing her from his arms Perry began to tenderly caress Della's face and softly stroke her hair. He gazed intently into her eyes and lovingly said, "You, my sweet darling girl are the most amazing, bravest, strongest woman I know. I am so proud of you and I love more at this moment than I ever thought possible."

"Oh Perry, I love you too…more than anything. I just want this whole nightmare to be over so we can go back to our plain old hum drum everyday life."

Perry laughed and said, "My beautiful Della, life with you is anything but plain and hum drum. It's Christmas, New Years and the 4th of July all rolled into one. It's exciting and surprising and unpredictable and every day with you is a present….you're my present. Now my love, why don't we go to Clay's and get the breakfast we never had a chance to have then we'll come back and I will take the advice of a very wise woman and get some work done…although it's going to be very hard to concentrate. I guess I'll just have to have my secretary make sure that I do everything I'm supposed to…" Perry bent down and this time, left a soft kiss on Della's lips.

"Reading my mind again counselor?" Della asked, smiling as she looked up at Perry. "Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea." Della extricated herself from Perry's arms, stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, Mr. Mason" she said with just a hint of teasing in her voice and a mischievous gleam in her eye, "first breakfast, then work, then later….hmmmm, the possibilities are endless. You know, I'm suddenly starving"

Upon Returning from Clay's, the attorney and his secretary immersed themselves in work and the rest of the morning and early afternoon sped by. Perry and Della had brought food back from Clays, opting to eat lunch in the office. This way, they could finish the day's work and leave at a reasonable hour. Perry wanted to do anything he could to make sure Della had an easy day and he knew, as always, that this would make her happy. Although nothing more was discussed about the blackmailer and his threats, and even though Della seemed a little more like herself, he could see the worry in her eyes.

Towards the end of the day Paul's coded knock could be heard at the back door. Della let him in, and as Paul entered, he bent over and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "High beautiful," he said with his usual urbane smile, "feeling better?"

"Why yes, Mr. Drake I am" said Della, momentarily glancing in Perry's direction, giving him a sultry look. Then turning back to look at Paul she said, "It seems that yet again my boss has worked his magic and I feel wonderful. Now if you two will excuse me, I am going into my office and finish the last bit of work so there will be no excuse not to leave early." She then flashed them her spectacular smile, turned and walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

Once she had left, Perry looked up at Paul from behind his desk where he was seated. His voice took on a serious tone as he asked, "Well, Paul, what did you find out?"

Paul handed Perry a file and said, "It's all in there Perry, but here it is in a nutshell. It seems that Bill Emory has a brother. It also is no secret that you're not his favorite person at the moment. From what my contacts tell me he's been talking about you from the day he was convicted and it's not pretty. I have some men working on the brother's story…to see if they can come up with anything…what his angle is. My instincts tell me there's a link into the trouble Della is having. In fact I'm convinced of it. I smell something and it stinks…as they say, it's not kosher. I just have this feeling. I would stake my reputation on it."

Perry scanned the file quickly, and then looked back at Paul. "Thanks Paul. You know I trust those instincts of yours. I'll look this over later. I'm going to have to show this to Della…much as I don't want to…she seems to be in a better mood …more herself… and I hate to spoil it for her."

"Yeah, I saw that when I came in" Paul gave Perry a devilish grin and said, "My instincts also tell me that you really did work that magic and from the atmosphere around here I will bet that you're going to work a lot more magic on that beautiful woman before the night is through."

"Never you mind," Perry answered, smiling himself. Now if you have nothing better to do why don't you go see if your men came up with anything else and Paul… thanks…thanks again for everything"

"Anytime pal, anytime," If I find out anything I'll let you know….uh…in the morning." Paul pushed himself out of the chair and turned to leave. Then as an afterthought stopped and turned back to Perry. "By the way, have you heard anything from the blackmailer since this morning?"

For just a moment, Perry's eyes darkened as a thought came to him. Looking at Paul he said quietly, "No I haven't …and I have a feeling that this is the calm before the storm."

Paul looked at his friend, shook his head in agreement and with nothing more left to say, silently walked out of Perry's office.


	7. Chapter 6

TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended Chapter 6

Della stood on the balcony of Perry's apartment, gazing up at the stars. She loved looking at them. She always said they reminded her of a million glittering lights, dancing a magic dance against a backdrop of soft plush velvet. Perry had never been one to think much about it or even to notice them but looking at them with Della gave him a whole new perspective. On many a clear night, the two of them would spend quite a bit of time looking up at them….each thinking their own private thoughts. Della would be snuggled in Perry's arms…feeling safe and loved and Perry would feel as he always did….amazed that this beautiful wonderful woman had given her heart to him. They would stay that way for a long time, unable to tear themselves away. But not really wanting to. It was if the stars were holding them captive…in a private world, belonging just to them. When they would finally turn away, they would look into the other's eyes so intensely, that no words were needed.

As Della continued to look at them, she suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck and strong arms wrapping themselves around her. She turned slightly, enabling herself to look up at Perry. Smiling, he kissed her forehead while gently rubbing her arms up and down. In a voice so soft, that Della could hardly hear, he said, "Look sweetheart, a falling star… make a wish."

Della sighed deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Perry turned her into him and asked, "Well Miss Street, what did you wish for?"

"If I told you counselor, it wouldn't come true," Della said in a barely audible voice.

Perry held Della close to him as he looked down at her beautiful face. In a hushed whisper, he said, "If you tell me, my darling, I will be happy to make it come true."

Della looked up at Perry and tenderly put her hand on his cheek. Quietly she said, "I know you will my love…you always have… but this time I made two wishes and I don't know if you can make them come true…at least the first one anyway."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Della put her head down and said very softly, "I wish …I wish that all of this crazy horrible stuff with the blackmailer would go away and …I …I can't tell you the other wish…at least not right now."

Perry gently put his finger under Della's chin and brought her face up so he could look at her. In a voice filled with awe and wonder, he said, "Oh Della…my sweet baby…you are so beautiful, so wonderful. I look at you and I see perfection…you are perfect…. you are everything that's good and right in this world and I thank God every day that you are in my life….so yes, Darling, I will make your wish come true. I am going to take care of everything…. just like I promised. I'm going to make all of this just disappear and it will be like it never happened….and as for your other wish….I'll make it come true whenever you're ready to tell me what it is." Perry put his large hand on Della's face. Tenderly, his thumb caressed her cheek and his fingers moved to behind her ear, stroking her hair so lightly it sent tremors coursing through her body. Feeling her tremble, he bent over and picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Ever so gently he laid her on the bed and began to undress her, slowly and sensually. He gently unhooked the clasp of the strand of pearls from around her neck and put them on the night table beside the bed. He then proceeded to unzip her dress, stopping now and then to run his tongue very lightly down Della's back. This caused her to gasp and shiver. After taking off the dress, Perry removed the burgundy silk slip that lay against Della like a second skin. While tenderly caressing her soft, warm body, Perry then divested Della of her last remaining items of clothing…the burgundy and black lace bra and panties. On her eyelids and lips he left the softest of kisses. His lips then traveled downward leaving the same kind of kisses on Della's throat, neck shoulders and then continuing further until he had covered her whole body with those soft, soft kisses. Perry felt Della's hands grip his shoulders and as their need and passion for each other intensified Della felt herself losing control. As she slipped blissfully into oblivion, Perry continued to work his magic… gently…tenderly….. showing her just how much she meant to him and how much she was loved.

The office was dark and empty, the work day long over. There was one small light filtering through the door at the end of the long hallway. The lone figure sat behind the desk, leaning back in the chair, eyes closed. Only one thought kept repeating over and over…like a recording. Ah revenge, how sweet you are…my time is now…your time is up. The thought seemed to bring the only peace to a body and mind filled with anger and resentment. Smiling scornfully, the figure picked up the phone and began to dial.

At six o'clock the alarm on Perry's night table went off, signaling the beginning of a new day. Perry, already awake, quickly shut it off. Turning to Della, he drew in a sigh of relief. "Good," he thought to himself, "she's still asleep." As gently as he could, he pulled the quilt up a little farther, making sure she was completely covered. Della had endured another restless night. After having the same nightmare as the one she had in the office the day before, she had awakened in terror, crying and shaking. Perry of course had taken her in his arms and held her tight to him, comforting and quieting her, stroking her hair, caressing her face, rubbing her back. After about an hour, between Perry's loving attention and the warm cocoa he'd made her, she had finally closed her eyes and fallen asleep, her head on Perry's chest, her arms around his waist.

Della began to stir. Perry bent over and softly whispered in her ear, "Shhhh darling, it's not time to wake up …it's very early in the morning…shhh , it's alright baby, I'm right here, sleep, just sleep now, shhhh…shhhh."

Leaving a soft kiss on Della's lips and as quietly as he could, Perry slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and shave. Standing under the hot water, Perry again let his thoughts return to the mess that Della was in. Astutely aware of people and their behavior, Perry couldn't let go of the feeling that had been bothering him from the beginning. This was no ordinary blackmail scheme…and this was no ordinary blackmailer. He remembered the comment that Paul had made the night before….and Paul was usually right on target. At that moment a thought came to Perry so horrifying that he felt as if he couldn't breathe and that his body had lost all its feeling. He leaned back against the cool tile of the shower in order to calm himself. Not only were they running out of time, there was always that chance that the blackmailer wouldn't be satisfied with just the money…he wouldn't be satisfied unless Della was silenced…for good. Perry felt a sick, angry feeling rise up from the depths of his soul. The answer was out there...so close he could taste it but still just beyond his reach. He said a silent prayer and made a silent vow. This 'craziness,' as Della had called it, would end now. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around him, Perry walked into his bedroom and looked at Della, making sure she was still asleep. Leaving the room, so as not to disturb her, Perry went into his kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Paul's home number. The detective picked it up on the first ring. As soon as he heard Perry's voice he said, "I was going to call but I didn't want to wake you."

"I've been up for a while now Paul but Della had another difficult night."

"I'm really sorry to hear that pal," Paul said solicitously. "Listen, what time do you think you'll be in?"

"I want Della to sleep a little longer…maybe around 9:30 or 10…what do you have for me?"

"Plenty, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Try to take it easy and give Della a hug for me."

"See ya Paul and I will…on both counts. Thanks."

Perry hung up the phone and headed back to his bedroom. He looked at Della lovingly, thankful that she was still sleeping. After quietly dressing, he again went into the kitchen to make coffee. Knowing that Della did not have much of an appetite, he cut up some fresh fruit and put bread in the toaster. He also scrambled some eggs for himself, hoping Della would also want some. When the eggs and toast were done, he put them in the oven to keep them warm. Walking back to his room to check on Della, Perry found her beginning to wake up. He went over and sat beside on the bed. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and tenderly kissed it, while gently brushing the hair away from her face. Della opened her eyes and looked up at Perry smiling sleepily. "Good morning Counselor," she said in a soft voice.

"Good morning sweetheart, how's my beautiful girl?" Perry asked; his voice soft and caring.

"I'm much better now but, Perry, I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm not," Perry said with his charming smile and a raised eyebrow. "In fact, Miss Street, I…"

Della put her finger on his lips and interrupted him. She laughed in spite of herself. Perry always knew how to cheer her up… to make her smile… to comfort her and to make all the bad things go away. She looked at him with eyes filled with love and as she gently put her hand on his chest she said, "There goes that one track mind of yours darling. You know that's not what I was talking about."

"I know baby," Perry said softly. "I was just teasing you….but Della there's nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry you're having these scary dreams…these nightmares. Listen, I talked to Paul a little while ago…you were still sleeping. He wants to meet with me…with us this morning. He has some information and I have a feeling that there may be an end in sight to all this."

"Oh Perry…I hope so…I really, really hope so."

"So do I honey. Now would you do something for me?"

"I would do anything for you counselor…what is that you need?"

"Would you care to join me for a little breakfast, Miss Street? I have fruit, toast, eggs and coffee waiting just for us."

Della gave Perry a brilliant smile as she said lovingly, "that, Mr. Mason, would be my greatest pleasure."

Perry stood then, gently throwing back the quilt and took Della by the hand pulling her into his embrace. Pulling her even closer into him, he bent down and kissed her…a long, deep passionate kiss. When they broke away Della put her head on the big man's chest and sighed contentedly. Perry wrapped her up in his arms and simply held her. It was at that moment that Della Street knew that she was deeply loved and cared for and this wonderful amazing man would keep her safe and protected always. He was her anchor, her port in the storm. She also knew that as soon as this horrible nightmare was over, she would do just as Perry had told her…she would be ready to tell him all about her second wish.

The pounding on the door seemed to be getting louder and more desperate. Hoping it would stop and whoever was there would go away, he rolled over in the bed and put the pillow over his head to drown out the noise. When it was clear it was not going to abate, he slowly drug himself out of bed, taking the blanket with him to help warm him from the morning's chill. Shuffling slowly to the door, all the while muttering curses, he shook his head, trying to cast off the sleepiness he still felt. As he approached the door, the pounding increased and his voice became louder with the obscenities he had muttered only a minute before. Opening the door, he was now face to face with the figure standing in the hall…the long hall with its many doors.


	8. Chapter 7

TCOT Sunbathers Diary Extended Chapter 7

At 10 A.M. Perry and Della arrived at the office, using his private entrance. While Della busied herself opening the drapes, turning on the lights, and going into her office to situate herself with her regular morning tasks, Perry phoned Paul to let him know they had arrived. He then walked into Della's office, went around to where she was sitting and leaned against her desk. Della looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile. Taking hold of her hand, Perry brought it up to his lips and tenderly kissed it. In a soft voice he asked, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Her hand still in Perry's, Della leaned back in her chair. Gazing up into Perry's eyes she let out a soft sigh and said, "I feel wonderful but how could I not?...The most wonderful man in the world takes care of me, protects me, keeps me safe and loves me. With all that attention I can't go wrong. Now counselor, as nice as it is sitting here with you like this, don't you think it's time we get some work done?...and, if I know Mr. Drake like I think I do , he should be here any minute."

Perry smiled at Della and was about to say something when Gertie came bounding in, breathless, her large round eyes filled with her normal excitement. "Della I….oh gosh…hello Mr. Mason…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Perry and Della both smiled at her. Even though she seemed to always be in a state of perpetual motion…somewhat like a whirling dervish, and even though she was always the one person who always seemed to know the comings and goings of mostly everyone in the Brent Building, Gertie was in fact, a very responsible and reliable person. She was always willing to do whatever Perry or Della asked of her and when the need arose, became surprisingly tight lipped. Both Perry and Della always remarked that she was a God send and they would be lost without her.

Gertie knew her employer's routine. Now she stood in front of Della's desk, waiting for either one of them to ask her, as they always did , what, if anything had taken place before their arrival. It was clear from the look in her eyes and the way that she had come into Della's office that she had something to tell them. Knowing her as well as he did, Perry smiled at her and asked her in an easy manner, "Well, Gertie, what's going on this morning? Anything exciting? Anything that needs our immediate attention?"

"Nothing exciting exactly, Mr. Mason, but something did happen that was sort of strange."

"What exactly was it?" Perry asked, his intuition immediately going into overdrive.

"It was the oddest thing. After you called this morning and said you and Della would be in a little later, I went to the Post Office like you asked to mail those documents and letters. Then I stopped at Sam's market to pick up some coffee …Della asked me to get some because we were all out and then I came back to the office."

"…And?" Perry asked patiently; trying to extract the information.

Gertie took a breath and continued, "I had just gotten off the elevator and was walking down the hall when the phone started to ring. I tried to hurry and unlock the door so I could get to it before they hung up but I didn't have a chance. Then, about twenty minutes later the phone rang again. I picked it up and said hello but there was no answer. I said hello two more times and heard breathing on the line but no one said anything and then whoever it was hung up. A half hour later, it rang again and I answered it. Whoever it was sounded funny…like he was trying to disguise his voice…and Della… he…he asked for you. He didn't want to talk to Mr. Mason…just you. I told him that you hadn't come in yet…" Gertie stopped, finally took a breath and looked at Perry and Della who by now knew exactly what she was talking about. She momentarily hesitated as if instinctively knowing that what she was about to convey would not be good.

Perry put his arm around Della's waste, pulling her to him as he felt her body stiffen. Gertie noticed this and she also noticed Della's face turning pale. Perry looked at Gertie and in a voice as calm as he could manage asked, "What did the caller say next Gert?"

Gertie's eyes darted back and forth from Della to Perry, then back to Della. In a low voice, that was uncommonly unlike her, she said "Listen, toots, whoever you are you tell Mason to stop making excuses and stop hiding that pretty little secretary of his. They know what I want and when I want it and I better get it. If I don't me and my friends won't be happy and if they're not happy, by the time we're through, Mr. Mason is not gonna be happy either. It's no secret that Miss Street is more than just his secretary so if he doesn't want anything to happen to her then he better make real sure that she cooperates with me. Ya got all that toots? I'm gonna call back in three hours and they better be ready to do what I tell em…" Then…then he… hung up." Gertie's eyes filled with tears and her voice was one of deep concern. "Della, I'm so sorry…I don't know what else to say….I tried to get him to tell me who he was but he hung up too fast…and that call, it came in just before you got here."

Della walked over to Gertie, put her arms around her and gave her a hug. When she pulled away, she looked at Gertie and said softly, "It's okay Gertie, really, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Per…Mr. Mason and Mr. Drake are taking care of everything. Thank you for worrying but don't…and thank you for being my friend."

Perry took both of Gertie's hands in his and said sincerely. "Yes Gertie, just like Della said, thank you for everything. You were wonderful, Dear, and you handled that call and the caller perfectly…just right. Now, how about if you take the rest of the day off…get your hair done or go shopping…whatever you would like…and have the bills sent to me…just a little token to show you how much we appreciate everything you do around here…how much you mean to us."

Gertie started to protest… "Oh Mr. Mason, I couldn't, I just couldn't…I mean thank you…that is so nice of you and Della but…"

Perry put his hand up to stop Gertie from going on. Smiling he said, "I insist Gertie, it's our pleasure…really. We'll be fine…we'll manage. We're going to take care of this and then the rest of the day should be a piece of cake. Now you go on dear…get going. After all, you don't want to waist such a beautiful day, do you?"

"Well, no…alright if you're sure you really don't need me to stay. Thank you." She put her hand on top of Perry's, then turned and hugged Della tightly…as if to let her know she understood everything that had taken place. She then began to walk out of the office but when she reached the door she stopped. Turning around, she looked at Perry and Della very intently. In that same low voice, that was so unlike her, she said, "If you need anything…anything at all just ask." She then turned back around, opened the door and quietly walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

The minute Gertie left, Perry turned to Della and looked at her with love and concern. He drew her into his embrace, holding her close to him. Della held on to Perry and as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair in an effort to sooth her, she said in a barely audible voice, "Don't let me go…please don't let me go." Perry put his face next to hers and said in a soft, calm voice, "It's alright Della, I'm right here honey…I'm right here. I won't let you go…I 'm going to be with you all the time, OK? We're going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you, this all will be over soon." He bent down and kissed the top of her head, then left a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back to look at her, he smiled and said, "Come on, let's go into my office. Paul should be here any minute."

As if on cue, at that moment they heard Paul's coded knock on the door. Before Perry could tell Paul to come in, Della put her hand on Perry's cheek. Her other arm went around his neck and she pulled his face down to hers, leaving a sweet kiss on his lips. In a soft voice she said, "I'm alright now Perry, really…you always make me feel better." She gave Perry as bright a smile as she could manage and taking a deep breath, walked into Perry's office and opened the door for Paul.

The tall handsome detective came through the door and was about to say something to his friends when he stopped short. Looking at their faces he realized that a new twist had occurred. Curiously, he asked them "Well, now what happened?" Perry told him about the phone called and all that it entailed. Paul let out a deep breath and said, "This just keeps getting more serious doesn't it?"

"Yes, Paul, it does." Perry answered. That's why we have to find the answer…or rather the person or persons that are behind this mess."

Paul smiled at Perry and Della and said, "Well, in that case I think you're going to like the information I have for you."

"Let's have it then," Perry said as he went around to the back of his desk and sat down in his chair. Della watched him as he did so. She was amazed at the comfort and security that flowed through her. It was something she'd seen him do a thousand times and that small bit of normalcy made all the difference in the world. Paul then sat down in the chair next to the desk and Della, of course, made herself comfortable on the corner of it closest to Perry.

"Okay guys, this is what I have. It seems that Bill Emory has a brother Frank who is pretty well healed. He used to live here but he moved to Colorado a few years ago. Apparently, he owns some businesses…a nightclub, some department stores and a couple of hotels. It also appears that he is not the sole owner. Some time back, Bill needed money and he wanted Frank to lend him some. Frank wouldn't do it because they were at odds…some kind of family trouble. At the time Bill was working for that armored car company that, as you know, was the one the bank used. He became friendly with Dowling and Ballard and well, you know the rest. Now, here's where the story really gets interesting. When Frank first wound up in Colorado, he met a group of big wheelers and dealers and started to hang around with them…going to parties…bragging…throwing money around like it was nothing. At the time, he was living in Colorado Springs. Then, all of a sudden, he left there and moved. My men are still working on that part…where he moved to and why. I'm just waiting for Faulkner and Henderson to come back from there. They should be back tonight, tomorrow at the latest. Like I said before, I think somehow there's some kind of connection between this guy and this whole thing. As soon as Faulkner and Henderson get in, I'll meet with them and then I'll let you know everything. Oh, by the way, the guy who's keeping that extra eye on you, Beautiful, is Baker. He's one of my top operatives and he knows exactly what to do. Right now, he's in my office going over some reports for me. If you would like, I could bring him down here so you and Perry can meet him."

Perry looked at Della and asked quietly, "What do you think, Sweetheart? Do you want to meet him?"

"I suppose that would be best." She paused a moment then said softly, "I know why you want him to be around and I love you for it…both of you, but I wish…I wish…" Della suddenly stopped talking. She was so drained she just couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

She didn't have to say anything further. As if reading her thoughts, Perry stood up and went over to her. He put his arms around her and spoke in a tender, caring voice. "I know, Darling, I know. I just think that it's important for him to be around…it's like having a little extra insurance. Della, I can't take any chances with your life…I won't. I love you too much. You're everything to me, my whole world." Perry then kissed Della lightly on the forehead without releasing her from his arms, he turned back to Paul. Keeping his voice calm even though he was frustrated and angry, he said, "This creep is supposed to call back around one o'clock. I think it's time we brought Tragg and Burger in on this. I want them here when he calls and I want that called traced. Can you take care of that for me?"

Paul maneuvered his big frame out of the chair. Putting his hand on Perry's shoulder he said, "Consider it done pal. And, Della, I know this is hard but try not to worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." He gave her a smile and a wink then turned and walked out of the office leaving Perry and Della alone. Perry led Della over to the couch. He sat down and then gently pulled her down onto his lap. As he began to tenderly caress her face, she put her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and said softly, "Mmmmm, this is so nice Counselor. I could stay like this all day but we haven't gotten a lot done around here lately and this isn't helping."

"Shhhhh, I know baby but I can't help it. I just want to sit here and hold you…even it's for a little while, okay?"

There was no answer. Perry looked down at Della and smiled. She had fallen asleep, curled up safely and securely in Perry's arms.

He walked down the long hallway until he came to the room he was seeking. As his hand went to the door, it opened even before he could knock. He walked through and came face to face with the person inside. Before he could speak, he was pushed into the blue flowered chair that was in the corner of the room. The voice he heard although quiet and clipped was filled with anger and impatience . "What are you doing here?", he asked

"What am I doing here? …What am I doing here? What do you think I'm doing here? This is taking too long. When I hired you to do this, you told me it would be easy. You could have it wrapped up in a few days or maybe a week. If you haven't noticed, it's been a little longer, or haven't you been paying attention? "

Now he was sweating but he wanted to explain. "Look, I didn't think it would take this long. She told him about it and… that's the problem. If she wouldn't have gone to him…said anything it would have been over by now….Anyway she's really sweet and nice…and she's beautiful. Why do you want to do this to her. She never did anything to you."

The voice became louder now, the rage seething. "You idiot, don't you get it? She has everything and I have nothing. …nothing. She has it all, and she's so naïve she doesn't even realize it. Even though she had to work for everything…for school…for the job…it didn't seem to bother her. She's always happy. She's always so sweet it makes me want to throw up. I want what's mine and if I can't have it, then either can she. Even if I don't wind up with everything I want, at least I'll have the money and she'll be left with nothing."

"How do you figure that?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

An evil look came into the eyes as the voice turned ice cold. "Because, this will make him see what she's really like. He won't be able to forgive her….He'll turn his back on her and she'll be destroyed…and I will have the money and the satisfaction of watching her ruination…their ruination. Do you understand now, you stupid little man.? If you want your cut out of this you better get with it. I want results. I know you told her one more week but I've changed my mind. I want it over with…finished…and I want it finished today. Now get out of here and out of my sight. Do it right and make sure there's no trail. I don't want them coming after me. Remember if I go down, you're going down with me and so is everyone else. I don't want to hear from you again unless you call to tell me that it's over and it better end the way we want."

Sweating and shaking, he stood up, turned and silently walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg and District Attorney Hamilton Burger were seated at the round table in Perry's office. They were listening intently to Della as she was telling them the facts that led up to the phone call between Gertie and the blackmailer As Della was repeating the conversation that had taken place earlier that day, Perry remained silent. Watching her as she calmly and quietly reiterated the entire story once again, he was reminded once more of everything she had endured. He noticed her face, her beautiful face. As always he was amazed at her strength of character and her tenacity. Her voice, although soft, was strong and clear. Ever mindful of what she had endured not only in the last few days, but the time leading up to them, Perry was overwhelmed once again with love and admiration for her. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly love her any more than he did she would do something that made him prouder and more in love with her than ever. His thoughts went back to the night at the beach house when she had cried and finally told him the truth. He had taken her in his arms then, comforting and calming her and now the only thing running through his mind was that he wanted to do it again…at this precise moment. He wanted to hold her and calm her…to comfort her and let her know how much he loved her. He wanted to take away all her pain and make this nightmare...this horrible nightmare go away as if it had never had happened. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted to do. He knew however that Della needed to tell the story herself, without any help from him. Not only would it help the investigation but it would be a way of putting it all behind her.

Suddenly there was a defining silence in the room and Perry realized that Della had finished. Given the fact that both Tragg and Burger were seasoned professionals and were the best at what they did Perry was surprised at their reaction. For a few minutes, neither man could speak. They looked at Della with both compassion and amazement. Finally, taking a deep breath, Hamilton leaned over, took Della's hands in his and said quietly, "Della, I'm so sorry that this happened. Now, I don't want you to worry…don't give this another thought. I'm going to help you...we both will. Whatever it takes, whatever you need…we're here for you." Tragg then spoke, his usually stern unyielding voice giving way to emotion. Speaking softly, as if he were a father comforting his child he said, "That's right honey. We're glad that Paul phoned and told us what's going on. Everything's going to be fine…we're going to set it all up…my men are working on it right now and we'll be ready for the call. You'll see…we're going to get him." He turned to Perry and gave him a knowing look. Looking back at Della, he smiled and said, "You just let this guy over here take care of you and we'll take of everything else."

Della's eyes brimmed with tears and her voice was quiet as she said, "Thank you …both of you…really. It means so much to me. I'm very lucky…we're both very lucky to have such wonderful friends." Perry then stood, and went behind Della's chair. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gave them a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "Let me say my thanks also. I appreciate you taking the time out to help Della. She's right, we're very lucky to have you both in our corner." At that moment, not concerned with office propriety or what anyone thought, he bent down and spoke to Della. In a soft, loving voice he said, "You see Darling, I told you that it would be alright." Then, seemingly not embarrassed, he leaned over and gave Della a soft kiss on the lips. Della, although feeling a warm blush creep up on her face, looked up at Perry and smiled. Appearing not to care, she put her hand on his arm and leaned back against him, breathing a sigh of contentment.

Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by a light knock and the door opening. One of the detectives that had come with Burger and Tragg stuck his head in the door. Almost apologetically he said, "Sorry to intrude Miss Street, Mr. Mason."

Perry nodded his head and said, "That's quite alright. Come in please. I assume you'd like to speak to the Lieutenant." Tragg then spoke, his voice returning to his business like tone. "How's it going Collins? Is everything all ready?" "We're all set up sir. …everything is ready to go."

"Fine, fine…that's good to hear. Why don't you and Andrews go ahead and get in place. I have a feeling that when this moron calls he's going to want the money and we're going to be ready for him."

"Yes sir, Lieutenant. We'll go then and get ourselves situated so we're ready." With that he smiled at Della, turned and walked out the door. "Alright Perry," Hamilton said in a determined manor. Tragg and I will get ready too. I'm going to go over to the courthouse and see Judge Morris or Judge Stanton and get search warrents. Then I'll come back here. I have a feeling we're going to need them if we have to search this guys place or someone else's and I want them here and ready so we don't waste time."

"That will be great Hamilton," Perry said as he shook the D.A.'s hand. Della and I are going to finish up some work and I'm expecting Paul soon. Two of his men were out of town getting some information relating to all of this and he's just waiting for them to call in. As you can imagine, I'm very anxious to hear what they found out."

"We'll be on our way then Perry," Hamilton said, putting on his overcoat. "We'll see you later."

Tragg did the same and then holding his hat in his hand, turned and looked at Della. In that same soft tone he had used minutes before he smiled at her and said, "Now Della, dear, remember what we told you."

Della smiled demurely at the two men. "I'll remember Lieutenant," she said quietly.

With that the two men turned and walked out the door leaving Perry and Della alone. Perry then gently took Della's hand and pulled her up into his arms, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head then pulled back to look at her. He brushed the hair away from her face and quietly asked, "Are you alright Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Perry, I am," she said, putting her head on Perry's chest. "I know it's going to be alright because you said it would be. It's wonderful to have Burger and Tragg on our side and Paul…he dropped everything to help me…to help us." Della raised her head and looked up into Perry's eyes. Putting her hands around his neck, she pulled her face down to hers. In a soft voice that was barely a whisper she said, "Then, Counselor, there's you. You, Mr. Mason, are the most wonderful, brilliant, amazing man in the whole world. How do I thank you for always being here for me…for taking care of me…for making me feel so safe and so loved? There are no words to tell you how I feel."

Perry looked at her and smiled. Taking his hand, he tenderly caressed her face and said softly, "My beautiful sweet Della, you just did." He then leaned down and left a sweet, sensuous kiss on her lips. Breaking away, he said, "I love you Darling."

"I love you too Sweetheart." Della sighed deeply and laid her hand flat against Perry's chest. She looked up at him, gave him a heart stopping smile and said, "I can't wait for Paul to get here. Maybe we'll find out the answer to all this."

Perry looked at his watch. It was almost two o'clock. A chill went through him as Gertie's conversation with the blackmailer replayed in his mind. "I'm gonna call back in three hours and they better have what I want…If he doesn't want anything to happen to her…if he doesn't want anything to happen to her." The call had come in just before ten. That feeling of the calm before the storm came over him again. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Turning his attention back to Della, he brought her back into the circle of his arms and wrapped them around her. Putting his face next to hers, and replying to her last statement he said softly, "We will baby, I promise you we will." He then bent down and tenderly kissed Della again, reminding her of what she always knew…how much Perry loved her and that he would sacrifice anything and everything to keep her happy, protected and safe. The ringing of the phone brought Della and Perry out of their embrace. Catching her breath and smiling up at Perry, Della said with a laugh, "I'll get it…must be our wandering boy." Still smiling as she picked up the phone, she heard Paul's voice and his familiar pet greeting for her. "Hey beautiful, listen I just hung up from talking to Faulkner and Henderson. I have all the information and it's really something. You guys will never believe it. Is Perry there with you?"

"Yes Paul, he's here and he's really anxious to hear all about it…we both are. Just come down and knock. We'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, Beautiful, I'll be right there." Della hung up the phone and smiled at Perry. "He's on his way and he said he has a lot to tell us."

Perry walked over to Della and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He then went behind his desk and sat down in his chair. As hopeful as he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…very wrong.

Paul opened the door of his office and walked into the hallway. With a jaunty spring in his step and a smile on his face, he began to happily whistle, thinking how great his friends would feel with the news he was about to give. Yes indeed, he thought to himself…now your time is up. We have you and all we need to do is arrest you. It's over …it's all over. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and fell silent. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. Listening intently for a moment or two, he heard nothing but silence in the hall and the normal noises coming from the other offices on the floor. Laughing to himself he thought, "Drake, either you're getting to old for this or it's all those late nights, coffee and the girls. Come on man, get a grip." Convinced he had imagined the footsteps, Paul continued again to Perry's office. Then, before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his side as the knife penetrated his flesh. As he went down in a pool of blood, he realized that Perry and Della would be waiting for him and they were now in terrible danger.

The coded knock could be heard on the back door. Della, who had sat herself on the corner of Perry's desk, slid off and straightened her dress. Walking to the door, she glanced over and looked at Perry. Their eyes met and they smiled, each silently reassuring the other that all would be fine.

It happened so fast there was little time to react. Perry heard the door open and then his heart stopped and his lungs became paralyzed. At the same moment he heard Della's scream and saw her collapse on the floor in agony, he realized that the one thing he had been afraid of…the one and only thing he feared was coming true. For a minute, which seemed an eternity, time stood still. Then, in a split second, he was at her side…leaning over her as gently as he could while trying to find the wound. Tenderly, he held her hand. Trying to remain calm for Della's sake, he softly asked, "Della? Della? …can you hear me? Are you alright? Oh God, please let her be alright." There was no response and Perry tried again. "Della, can you hear me? If you can hear me, just squeeze my hand. You don't have to say anything baby just squeeze my hand a little. Come on baby please…please let me know you're alright."

"Mmmm…Perry….Perry" Della turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. Her breath was coming in gasps and she was trying to talk. "I…I'm alright…It…It does…doesn't hurt…hurt…that…bad."

"Shhhh sweetheart, shhhh, please don't talk….just try not to move…I know it hurts….I'm here…I'm right here… I won't leave you. I'm right here." Perry practically tore the tie off his neck and then ripped off his shirt. Again he bent over Della speaking to her softly, calmly, tenderly. "Alright Darling, I'm just going to put my shirt around here…right here. There's some bleeding…just a little bit. This will help to stop it, okay? Just lie still. Can you do that for me, my sweet baby, hmmm?"

"Uh…Uh huh," said Della her voice just a whisper. "I'm just so ti…tired…so…so slee…sleepy" She then grabbed Perry's hand and moaned as another wave of pain hit. "Oooohhhh," Della moaned again and held Perry's hand a little tighter. As Perry finished wrapping the shirt around the wound and then using the tie to keep it tightly in place he said tenderly, "I know you're tired honey but please try to stay awake just for a little while ….a little longer. Just till the ambulance get's here. Once they come, they'll give you some medicine and it will take the pain away…it will help you sleep. I'm going to call them right now." Perry started to stand up but Della put her other hand on his arm to stop him. Although it was hard for her to talk, she managed to say "I…I don't want med…medicine. I ju…just want you…you to …make…me sleep….hold me and…make…make me….sl…sleep."

In his softest voice Perry said, "My beautiful girl I love you so…you're so brave. Of course I'll hold you, I'll hold you as soon as the doctor lets me and I'll never let you go. Now, I'm just going to call the ambulance. I'll be right back okay? I'll be right back baby." Perry bent down and left a soft gentle kiss on Della's lips and gently caressed her face for a moment before going to the phone. As he was hanging up he noticed a slip of paper on the floor He bent down to pick it up and as he read it, he felt waves of anger and nausea invade his body at the same time. It said, It Could Have Been Worse I Want The Money Tonight Or She's Dead. I'll Call With The Instructions. He suddenly heard a thud outside his door. Moving quickly but silently Perry went to the door, waited for a few seconds, then threw it open. Looking down and taking a step at the same time he almost fell over Paul Drake's unconscious body.


	10. Chapter 9

TCOT Sunbather's Diary Extended Chapter 9

Perry Mason sat in the lounge just outside the operating rooms of Cedars of Lebanon Hospital. His white tee shirt, which he now wore underneath his suit jacket, was stained with blood… Della's blood. His tie and shirt, along with her clothes she had worn, were lying on the floor downstairs in the emergency room where she had first been taken. The doctor and nurses had worked on her for almost an hour in order to stabilize her for surgery. Perry had ridden in the ambulance with her, holding her hand, bringing it up to his lips and tenderly kissing it. Gently he caressed her face, brushing the hair away as he did so. He talked to her, his voice soft and loving, telling her she would be alright…everything would be alright. It was more to convince himself than her and as the ambulance sped through the mid day traffic, it's lights flashing and sirens wailing, Perry continued to talk to Della. He let her know how much he loved her, how she was his heart and soul…his life. She was everything to him and he was so proud of her. He told her how brave she was and that as soon as they got to the hospital, the doctors and nurses would take care of her. He was there, he said. He was right there and he wasn't going to leave her. He would stay with her the whole time. Although the ride to the hospital had been very short, only about seven minutes, it seemed an eternity to Perry. From the time she had been stabbed in the office, to the drive to the hospital, Della had been drifting in and out of consciousness. During one of those times, she had tried to talk to Perry. Noticing this, he again put his finger to her lips to quiet her. Her face, having lost it's color, was pale and there was confusion and fear in her eyes. Perry bent close to her again as he whispered calming, loving words to her, telling her not to be frightened. They had arrived at the hospital then and the paramedics quickly but gently removed her from the back of the ambulance and briskly, urgently… too urgently wheeled her through the emergency room and into one of the cubicles.

Perry had run alongside the stretcher as she was being taken inside. When they reached the small room, the doors closed, leaving Perry standing outside. At that moment, all the energy seemed to have left his body and he looked like a deer in the headlights…almost like a little boy who had lost his best friend. He was scared and shaken and all the strength he had tried to give to Della was gone. His face became pale and that sick, angry feeling that had come over him earlier had returned. He had been running on adrenaline and now that they were here at the hospital and Della had been taken to surgery, the realization of what had occurred finally hit. He had only been allowed a brief moment to see her before the elevator doors had shut and he was left with only the taste of her on his lips and her jewelry in his hand. One of the nurses in the emergency room had recognized him. Wanting to help without being too intrusive, she approached him and asked with concern if he would like her to show him where he could wait for word about Della. He nodded, too upset to speak and she quietly ushered him into the elevator and up to the surgical floor. Guiding him along the corridor, it struck her how different he seemed from his public persona. Here he was, this big man, who seemed larger than life and so complex and who at times could be so fierce and so unstoppable in all his pictures and news snippets. Now he appeared to be just the opposite. She was taken aback at his demeanor. His only concern was for Paul and for Della.. The nurse knew that if there was any way that would have allowed him to be with Della, she now wouldn't be taking him upstairs to wait. When they finally reached the lounge, Perry had thanked her for all her kindness. He asked her to please thank the ambulance medics who had taken care of Della, not having a chance to do it himself. The nurse assured him she would, gave his arm a final pat of encouragement and quietly turned and left him alone…alone with his pain and worry for Della…and for Paul.

Perry was now on his third cup of coffee in at least as many hours. His thoughts went back to that afternoon and to the second the attack on Della had taken place. He would never forget the scream that she had emitted the moment that insane lunatic had jabbed the knife into her. In that instant Perry realized how a person could want to commit murder…to take another human being's life. He had wanted to run after him…to catch him and beat him into unconsciousness, but there was Della…Della, the love of his life was lying on his office floor, bleeding profusely from her side. Trying to keep her calm, he had fibbed, telling her it wasn't too bad…there was just a little bit of blood. Della had looked up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes and although she said very little Perry knew that she didn't believe him. Perry thought too about Paul….Paul, whom he loved like a brother and knew that feeling was returned. Paul was his best friend and he trusted him with his life…and with Della's. He had dropped everything and gone out of his way to help them and now Paul lay in a bed downstairs in the telemetry unit on the third floor. When he heard that thud outside his door, he had moved quickly and cautiously. Thinking it may have been the assailant, he stood silent and still for a split second, before opening the door to see who or what was there. He had discovered Paul unconscious and bloody as well and after quickly assessing his wounds called for a second ambulance. Although there seemed to be a good deal of blood, Paul's wound was not serious. It had been small and superficial and although painful, it was fortunately easily repaired. Given something for the pain, Paul was now sleeping, a policeman guarding his door. There would be one outside Della's door as well, once she was moved to a regular room. Perry was still anxious to speak with Paul but that would have to wait. His recovery was the most important issue right now, as was Della's … Della…his beautiful, wonderful, sweet, loving Della. She had been in surgery for over three hours and still there was no word. Neither one of them had deserved this Just as Perry thought he would go out of his mind, the operating doors opened and a man dressed in scrubs, his face expressionless walked toward him.

As the man approached Perry, he extended his hand and smiled. "Hello Mr. Mason. I'm Dr. Weber, I'm the surgeon who operated on Miss Street." Noticing Perry's face, the surgeon quickly continued. "I'm happy to tell you that Miss Street is out surgery. Everything went very well and she'll be fine…just fine. She has a few sprained ribs from falling after being attacked. As far as that goes, even though there was excessive bleeding, thankfully none of her vital organs were involved. Also she's young and strong and in good health which will speed her recovery along that much faster….and if I may say so without invading you're privacy too much you will be the most important part of her recovery. Some of the doctors and nurses recognized the two of you when Miss Street was brought in….myself being one of them." The doctor then lowered his voice and continued. "You know, from time to time we see your pictures in the paper and sometimes there are articles that accompany them." Dr Weber then smiled at Perry as he said, "If I might add one more thing, You're Miss Street is really amazing. They had given her a prep sedative down in emergency and she was very groggy. Right before the anesthesiologist put her under, he explained what he was going to do…that he was going to put her sleep. She shook her head and said "Perry…have to tell him how much…how much I love him…takes care of me…safe….have to tell him I'm…OK….worries…always worries about…about me. Doctor Austin told her he was ready and she tried to pick up her head. Linda, my nurse went over to her to see if there was something wrong. She looked at her and us and said, Perry…only Perry…knows how to make me …go…go to sleep….want him…please…want Perry." Your name was the last thing she said before she went out and it was the first thing she said when she woke up. Yes indeed, she is really something. None of us thought she still had that much fight in her. She was trying with all her might to get to you and I think if she hadn't been so out of it, I swear, she would have gotten right off the table and walked right out of the operating room."

Hearing that, Perry's eyes filled with tears and he breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself. He smiled at the Doctor and shook his hand. In a voice, not quite steady he said, "Thank you, Doctor Weber…Thank you…Thank you for taking such good care of her and for saving her life. You don't know what this means to me. You're right , my Della is something…something spectacular." Perry stopped, too emotional to continue. He gathered himself momentarily and then asked, "can I see her now?"

"You certainly can. She's in recovery and just coming around. She'll be pretty out of it for a few more hours and she'll probably sleep through the night. They'll be taking her up to her room in a little while. I left orders to allow you to stay the whole time she's here. I had them put her in a semi private room, which we'll change to a private one. I thought you'd be more comfortable in a bed then a cot. She should be able to go home in a few days. Of course she'll have to rest at first and she'll have to come back for a checkup, but as I said she'll recover completely . Come on, I'd better get you back to her. Something tells me that if I don't she won't be too happy with either of us." The doctor smiled and a slight blush flushed his face, "Oh and Mr. Mason ?"

"What is it Doctor?" Perry asked, still somewhat apprehensive.

"You're Miss Street…You're Della… she's a lovely young woman…and she's very beautiful."

Still overcome from the events of the past few hours, Perry could only nod as he followed the Doctor back to Della.

Perry sat at Della's bedside holding her hand and watching her as she slept. When he had first gone back to see Della in recovery, she had fought to keep her eyes opened. Perry had bent over her, smiling and leaving a sweet kiss on her lips. She looked up at him and he very gently rubbed her cheek and brushed the hair away from her face. She had started to talk but he stopped her, kissing her again and putting his finger to her lips. He then put his face close to hers and whispered "It's alright Darling. Everything is alright. The operation is over and you're going to be fine…just fine. I'm right here. I'll be here all the time. Just rest now. Sleep my sweet baby. Close your eyes and sleep. Sleep and have beautiful dreams. Shhh… Shhhhh. I'll see you in a little while….Sleep now sweetheart …I love you…I love you more than anything." Seeing Perry and hearing his calm, loving voice was all that Della needed. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile and in a barely audible voice whispered, "love… you… too." Then closing her eyes, she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Now Della lay sleeping in the bed in her hospital room. She had woken up a few times, but they had each been for the briefest of moments. Each time she had awaken Perry had been right there, taking her hand in his, gently rubbing her arm, caressing her face. She was asleep now and Perry continued to stare at her. He couldn't stop…it was as if he couldn't get enough "She looks so beautiful and peaceful," Perry thought to himself. "It's as if nothing happened. …but that's not true….plenty happened and now…and now I have to end it. Don't worry Darling, we'll get whoever is behind this."

The door opened and Suzanne, Della's nurse entered. She walked over to the bed and began to check Della's vital signs. Quietly and deftly she moved about, making sure all was well. Finished with her patient, she gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder and made sure she was covered. She then looked up at Perry and smiled. In a low voice she said, "Della's doing fine Mr. Mason. She's sleeping pretty deeply and should sleep through the night. I'll be here all night so if Della needs anything just let me know…and that goes for you too. Don't hesitate to ask. Oh, by the way, there's a Lieutenant Tragg and a Mr. Burger here to see you. They're waiting for you in the lounge, just down the hall. I'll sit with Della and I promise if she even stirs I'll come and get you."

Perry smiled at the nurse and said gratefully, "Thank you Suzanne and please, it's Perry."

"Alright, Perry" said Suzanne. "I'll keep an eye on your beautiful lady here. Go on and talk to those gentleman. I recognize Mr. Burger so I know it must be important."

"It is important Suzanne…very important." Perry then bent down and softy kissed Della on the lips. With his voice in just a whisper, he said lovingly, "I'll be right back Darling. Suzanne is going to stay with you. I'll be right down the hall. I won't be far baby. I love you." Perry gently put his hand on Della's face, looked at her for a moment, then turned, walked out of the room and down the corridor to where Burger and Tragg were waiting.

When Perry walked into the 5th floor lounge, Hamilton Burger and Lieutenant Tragg immediately stopped talking and looked at Perry. Although they had been deep in conversation, the minute the attorney had entered the room, the two men approached him with great concern. Burger put his hand on his shoulder and quietly asked, "How is she Perry? How's Della?"

"She's fine Hamilton, she's fine. She's going to be alright. She'll make a complete recovery. Thank God it wasn't any worse. I …I could have lost her." Perry suddenly turned pale and took a deep breath, realizing what he had just said and the two older men both put a steadying hand on his arm.

"Come on Perry, come on over here and sit down," said Tragg solicitously. The men sat down on the comfortable, homey furniture, Burger sitting next to Perry on the sofa, Tragg taking his place in one of the soft dark brown chairs opposite them. For a moment, there was silence in the room, as if to let everything…the days terrible events disappear and bring back some semblance of normalcy.

Perry looked from the Lieutenant to the D.A., anxious for any information he asked, "Are there any new developments? What did you find out? What about the lunatic that stabbed attacked Della and Paul?"

The Lieutenant, knowing that Perry normally was impatient when he wasn't getting information he wanted , held his hand up to interrupt him. Looking him straight in the eye, but keeping his voice calm, he said "We caught the louse that did this, Perry. My men were parked down the street from your building, remember? They were waiting for him to call so it could be traced and then they were going to pick him up wherever or they would have gotten him if he had come to your office. Anyway, they were in the car and they noticed this guy…they knew something was up…It was suspicious because he was wearing a hat a little too far down on his face. He didn't have a coat on and he kept wiping his hands on his pants…he was also walking just a little too fast and he looked funny when he was walking…like he was trying to hide something. My men waited till he came closer. Then they got out of the car and started to approach him. He saw them and turned and tried to run, but couldn't run fast enough. Thankfully, they caught him. They saw the blood and the knife slipped out of his pants. Then they heard the sirens. Collins handcuffed him and stayed right with him and Andrews ran over to find out why the ambulances were called. They put two and two together and took him in right then and there. He was already processed….been booked and everything. He's sitting in a cell downtown as we speak. Isn't happy….squawking about his rights… wants a layer…wants to make a phone call." Tragg then laughed and said, "Poor guy, I feel sorry for him…wait, on second thought I don't…Think I'll just let him sweat it out for a while."

Hamilton then spoke up. "The lieutenant called me in after he was booked. I talked to him for a while. I offered him a deal. I told him that if he came clean and told us everything, we would go easy on him… reduce his jail time. He kept saying that it wasn't his idea…there was someone calling all the shots…making all the decisions. He refuses to tell us who it is. At first , he wasn't going to do it but he needed the money. They were going to cut him in. " Burger hesitated just for a minute and Perry knew there was something else. He looked at him and asked calmly but in a no nonsense manor, "what is it Hamilton, what is it that you're not telling me."

Burger and Tragg glanced at each other then the D.A. looked down at the floor. Picking his head up and looking directly at Perry and keeping his voice calm and controlled he said, Perry this guy's name is Burt Winston. He's a two bit thug. …a small time gambler with big time habits. He likes cards and the ponies. He likes how the other half live but he's angry because he can't be like them. He said that at first he was only suppose to scare Della. Then that changed and he was told to ask for the money. Finally, when things were not happening fast enough, he was told to threaten her life and then..." Burger then stopped and took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what he had to say next. In a manner which was unlike him, his voice was shaky as he said, "Perry, he stabbed Paul just so he would be out of commission and couldn't do anything to help…and as for Della…you being there saved her life…when he saw you, he panicked and ran…he wasn't …he wasn't suppose to leave her like that …he was suppose to finish…"Burger couldn't continue. He stopped, too shook up to continue.

"Della…Oh my God Della…Della," was all Perry could say. He repeated her name twice more and with such anguish that Burger and Tragg both now became very worried. Perry's face turned deathly pale and he began to shake so badly that Tragg asked him if he wanted a doctor. Perry waved a hand in a dismissive manner. Putting his head in his hands, he bent over and breathed deeply, running his hand over his face. Collecting himself, he sat back up and looked at the two men sitting in the room with him. Although what they were telling him was one of the most terrifying things he would ever hear, he was grateful…grateful that they caught the attacker…grateful that they were honest in their telling of what had occurred and most grateful for their concern and understanding…and for their friendship.

Finally, when he felt that he could speak, he looked again at the both of them and asked quietly, "Is that everything?"

The Lieutenant spoke again. "That's everything we know at this point Perry. I know you were waiting for that report from Paul. How's he doing by the way?"

"He's fine…it wasn't serious thank goodness. He'll probably go home tomorrow or the next day. I am anxious for that report but that will have to be put on the back burner for now. All that matters is that he gets better…both he and Della." Perry stopped for a moment, then continued. "I really want to thank the both of you for everything…really. You both have been great, just wonderful and I appreciate it and I know that Della and Paul do as well.

"Perry," said Hamilton, extending his hand, "we're just glad they're alright. Even though you and Paul give us a hard time and really give us a run for our money he's alright…he's a good guy…and you know how we feel about Della."

"That's right, Perry," said Tragg, once again taking on the fatherly tone he had used with Della earlier that day. "You just take care of Della like you always do and we'll do everything possible on our end to finish this up. All we ask is that you tell us what's in Paul's report so we can speed everything along. Oh and tell Mr. Drake and your sweet Della that we'll be up sometime tomorrow just to see them and see how they're doing. It will be purely a personal visit…if that's okay with you."

For the first time since everything happened Perry gave both men a genuine smile. " Of course it's alright. They will both be very happy to see you and yes, of course Paul and I will let you know what he found out. You can have a copy of the report. It will make things easier."

As the men were saying their goodbyes, Suzanne walked into the room. She smiled at all three gentlemen and said, "Perry, Della is stirring a little. I think she's trying to fight off the sedation. She whispered your name a couple of times and I thought it best to come and get you."

Perry introduced the men to Suzanne. Then Burger and Tragg said goodbye to both of them and walked out of the lounge, heading to the direction of the elevators. Perry, with Suzanne walking beside him, went off in the other direction to see the only woman he had ever truly loved.,

Perry walked into Della's room and quietly sat down once again in the chair by her bed. He was exhausted himself, but there was no way would he give in to sleep. Della wanted him ..she needed him…even if it were just for a few minutes and until he could look into those breathtaking eyes and see that spectacular smile, even a small one, he was not ready to sleep.

"Mmmmm, Per..Perry" Della called out to him, her voice in a whisper, still sleepy from the sedation.

"I'm right here Darling," Perry said softly as he got out of the chair and sat beside her on the bed.

Della blinked her eyes open, trying her best to come out of her groggy state. She opened them and smiled up at Perry, at the same time trying to reach for him. Realizing what she was trying to do, he bent down and softly kissed her lips. In a low, gentle voice he said, "I'm here sweetheart…I'm right here. Do you need something? "

"Y…yes"

"What baby? What do you need?"

Della looked at him again, her eyes now barely able to stay opened. In a voice that was but a whisper she said, "You, I need you. Please…please hold me."

Quickly and quietly, Perry went around to the other bed and pushed it next to Della's, He then slid into it, and as gently as he could, so as not to cause her any more pain or discomfort, he slowly and tenderly took her into his arms, settling her in as close as he could. Making sure she was covered completely, he then began to speak to her in a very soft, calming, soothing voice. "You're safe now Darling…I'm right here….No one is ever going to hurt you again. It's OK my sweet baby, let's just rest now. Go back to sleep. You're in my arms and you're warm and safe. I love holding you close to me." As he continued to talk, Perry caressed Della's face and stroked her hair. "Shhhh ,shhhh, shhhh, I'll be here, I won't leave you. Go to sleep. I'll see you in a little while. I love you"

"I love you Perry", Della whispered. Knowing she was in Perry's arms and feeling safe and loved as always, Della closed her eyes once more. He assumed she was already back to sleep.

Relieved that Della was alright, and happy to just be able to hold her in his arms, Perry was about to finally gave in to slumber himself. Leaving a soft, tender kiss on Della's forehead and another on her lips, he snuggled into her and closed his eyes. Just before he drifted off to sleep he heard a soft mumble. "We should get married." Perry sat up, trying to keep his thoughts and emotions in tact. Della was asleep again. He wasn't even sure that she hadn't been talking in her sleep. He tried not to let his hopes soar. He reasoned with himself that even if she had been awake she didn't know what she was saying. She'd had too much medicine. But maybe, just maybe… He wasn't going to wake her tonight though. Settling back down the last two thoughts he had before sleep took over was how whether or not Della would remember her 'suggestion' in the morning and who was the person that really was behind this whole mess.? Hopefully tomorrow would bring the answer… to both questions.


	11. Chapter 10

The morning sun peeked through the hospital room that was colored with pale blue walls and settled its warm rays on the woman lying in the bed. Della was sleeping peacefully after the previous day and its horrifying events. Perry, although tired, felt much better. The day before had been the worst of his life and his mind went back to sitting alone in that empty lounge and waiting for news about Della. He had blamed himself of course…it was his fault that his best friend and the woman he loved more than life itself, were in this place. He argued with himself…They shouldn't be here. Paul should be in his office…or running around on a case… or with some of the guys playing poker… or out with his latest girlfriend….and Della…she should have been sitting in her office doing what she did best…typing…fixing his mistakes that he made on a contract or brief and then teasing him about it…answering the phone with her warm, caring voice…that voice that made him smile when he was in a good mood and soothed him when he was tired or troubled… keeping him together. That's what she did best. A smile had come across his face as he thought about how she was so perfect…perfect in every way. He loved when she would walk into his office, carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, sometimes with food, sometimes not. She would put the tray down and then quietly walk around to where he was seated behind his desk and gently and lightly put her hand on his arm. He would look up at her then…into those spectacularly beautiful eyes with that brilliant smile…and at that moment, with that look and that smile, everything Perry needed to know about her feelings for him were said. Yes, that's where the two of them should be, Perry thought, just doing plain, everyday things, not lying in a hospital bed or down the hall in an operating room. Perry thought again to how he had wanted to take Della home, the day before, and even again that morning…that morning that now seemed like a lifetime ago. He had wanted to take her home or away…away from the craziness, away from that lunatic…away from everything and everyone. He laughed to himself thinking of how Della wouldn't let him. That strong, stubborn, independent part of her had come through and even though staying at the office went against his better judgment, he had given in to her. She had said that as long as he was right there with her, she would be okay. She hadn't wanted to give in to the blackmailer and she knew that Perry would take care of everything just like he always did. "Well Perry," he had said to himself, with a bit of sarcasm, "you sure did a hell of a good job keeping her safe didn't you? Yeah, you really screwed it up this time."

Perry was about to continue beating himself up when Dr. Weber had come to tell him about Della. Now Perry was sitting on the bed, holding her in his arms. After he had gotten Della back to sleep, he continued thinking about her last words before the fatigue and the medicines had overcome her. "We should get married." It was all he had ever wanted. More than he had ever wanted. Did she mean it? Did she even know what she was saying? She had seemed so disoriented and she had refused him so many times before. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Should he say something? Let her bring it up? Maybe it was just an incoherent thought? But then wasn't there a little truth in every thought? He decided it was probably best to wait and see if she even remembered her desires. If not, once she was stronger, he would bring it up… yet again. He remembered the last time he had mentioned marriage and the doozie of an argument that had followed. She'd asked him to see her side of things, to see that it just wouldn't work. Had she changed her mind? Did it take this, her almost dying, to see what they might be missing out on? His head went round and round much like it did while he was trying to solve the most complicated of murders, but this time he wanted to pinpoint an exact answer.

Finally, the fatigue and the delayed reaction caught up with him and he succumbed to a rather fitful sleep, unlike the deep sleep that had taken Della earlier. He had slept with Della in his arms all night, holding her as he promised he would. A few times, Suzanne had quietly come into the room to check on her. Once, when she had come in, she saw that Perry was awake. Smiling, she asked him if he needed anything, whispering so as not to disturb her patient. Perry returned the smile and shook his head no. Suzanne turned and was about to leave when she stopped. Turning around, she walked back to him and said in a very quiet voice, "Perry, please forgive me for being so forward but I feel that I have to say something." Perry nodded for her to go on. Suzanne smiled and said sweetly, "I hope this doesn't embarrass you too much but I have to tell you that you and Della are the talk of the hospital and I mean that only in the nicest way. Everyone is just so taken with the two of you and your feelings for each other. The way you treat Della, the way you care for her…it's so wonderful. You know we always say that the biggest part of a patient's recovery is having their loved ones around them. We get to know our patients and we might know how to care for them medically but it's always so much better when they have family with them. We, all of us, can tell what you mean to each other. We see how she responds to you and believe me that will speed her recovery faster than anything." Suzanne then asked, "Do you want me to help move her back a little so you can have the other bed to yourself? You might be more comfortable." Perry shook his head no. He smiled at Suzanne and although, not completely comfortable with the compliment she had just paid, whispered, "Thank you for saying that. It's very nice to hear and I'm sure Della will feel the same way. Now, in answer to your question, thank you but no. I'm fine. I promised Della I would hold her all night and after everything she went through today, I intend to keep that promise. As long as it's okay for me to do this without going against any of the Doctor's orders, I am not letting go of her." Suzanne smiled, shook her head no and said softly, "You're fine Perry and so is Della….and between you and me, I don't think she's sleeping so deeply and peacefully because of the sedation." She then winked at him, turned and left. Perry looked down at Della and left a soft kiss on her lips. He then closed his eyes and had slept till the sun had come into the room bringing with it a new day and, Perry hoped, a happier, more peaceful one for all three of them.

Even before Della opened her eyes she could feel Perry next to her, his warmth and his arms offering her love and a safe peaceful sanctuary in the middle of her present fearful and confused world. In the few weeks since the whole blackmail mess had started, Della was at a loss for its reason. Even being as bright and intuitive as she was, she couldn't figure it out. Although she had completely put herself in Perry's loving and capable hands as always and was relieved that she had finally confessed the truth, she still was baffled as to why anyone would want to hurt him. Della knew that the best and easiest way to do that was of course to do it by threatening her…using her as leverage. Della also knew that Perry blamed himself for everything…for the phone calls…the notes…for the threats against her…for all of it. More worrisome to Della was the fact that she knew that Perry blamed himself for the attack on both her and Paul no matter how wrong that was. She realized that only she could take away that blame…let him know that none of this was his fault…that he had been so understanding and considerate …and loving. Yes, Miss Street would let her wonderful, kind, caring, considerate, loving Mr. Mason know exactly how she felt and she would start right that very minute….as soon as she could shake off the fuzziness she still felt from all the sedation. "Mmmmm…" Della moaned and stirred a little, moving in closer to Perry. As she became more awake and began to shake off the fuzzy feeling, she felt Perry's lips on her forehead, her eyelids and finally her lips. Then she felt his hands lightly rub her arms up and down and gently reach under her hospital gown and rub her back in small soothing circles. She finally blinked her eyes open, looked up at Perry and gave him the brightest smile she could manage. She brought her hand out from under the blanket and as she tenderly reached up and touched his face, she said softly, "Good morning, Counselor, what a wonderful way to wake up."

Perry looked down at her and smiled. At that moment, he had never seen such a beautiful sight. As he brushed the soft, silken curls away from her face, where they had fallen while she had slept, he gazed deeply into her eyes and said lovingly, "Good morning to you too, my beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Della covered her mouth to stifle a yawn and with her voice still groggy, said, "I slept wonderfully Mr. Mason and it's all because of you." Then she looked at Perry very intently and said, "Thank you, Perry. Thank you for taking such good care of me…even when that awful man…even when he stabbed me. You were so wonderful. You stayed with me all the time. I knew you've been here the whole time. Even in the operating room the doctors and nurses told me that I would see you soon. They would go and get you right after. I…I don't remember much. They gave me so much medicine. It made me so sleepy and …and all I wanted to do was get off that table and go find you. I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to let you see that I was okay. Then right before, when the Doctor said he was going to give me the stuff that puts you to sleep, I told them to get you…because you're the only one that…" Della didn't finish. Perry bent down, and left a soft, loving kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Della noticed tears in his eyes although he was trying his best not to let her see how emotional he was. His voice was a little shaky as he said, "I know baby. Right after your operation was over Dr Weber came to find me. He told me that everything was fine…that you would be fine. I never heard anything more beautiful in my life than those words…except of course, when you tell me that you love me." Perry kissed the top of Della's head, gave her the smile he saved for only her, and then continued. "He told me then everything you said before you went to sleep. He couldn't believe you still had that much fight in you." Della then tried to raise herself up on her side, but didn't have enough energy to do it so she just put her hand on his chest and said seriously, "Perry, I want to say something to you and I want you to listen…really listen and I want you to promise that you'll let me finish. Promise?" Recognizing the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, Perry just nodded and waited for her to continue. But he couldn't help but hope that she would bring up their marriage. Although Della's voice was soft, her tone was firm and clear. She looked at Perry and said, "I know you Perry Mason and I know that right now you are blaming yourself for what happened …for what happened to Paul and to me. This…none of this is your fault. Someone is trying to hurt you…to get back at you and they're doing it by using me. They're doing a great job, I will say that, but you are doing everything that's humanly possible…everything in your power to take care of me and to keep me safe. As…as bad as yesterday was, I know things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there. You're always there and I know you and Paul and everyone else will find out who's doing this soon. I just have this feeling that everything will turn out alright. After all, isn't that what you've been telling me?" Della then moved closer to Perry and put her arms around his waist. Holding onto him as if she would never let go, she said "you know counselor, I might not be able to remember everything that happened yesterday and it certainly wasn't the best day I've had but I survived…and I survived because I had you. The doctors and nurses and everyone…they're wonderful but you…you're the reason I'm fine….the reason I'm going to be alright. I love you so much sweetheart, I would be lost without you. Please Perry; please tell me that you know that you're not to blame…that you know that this was just because of some crazy person who's bent on revenge." Della stopped and looked up at Perry. She was exhausted but it was important that she make her point….that Perry knew that he was not to blame for any of this and that as long as they were together, they could get through anything. Perry was about to say something but one look at Della and he knew she had more to say. He sat on the bed with her in his arms and waited for her to go on. After a moment, gathering more energy, she was ready to continue. "Perry, you are everything I need…all that I need. Do you know that as much as I love working with you, my favorite time is when we're all finished for the day and we have dinner, whether it's out or at home. Then the very best part is when I get to cuddle up in your arms and when you touch me or kiss me, nothing else matters. That's when I know that everything is perfect. I will never need anything or anyone else. When we finally go to sleep, I feel so safe and so peaceful. It feels like we're the only two people in the world and when you put me to sleep, when the last thing I hear at night is your voice and the last thing I feel is your touch, I know that no matter what else happens I have you…we have each other. That's what I had to tell you. I love you Perry and I will never ever love anyone else as long as I live. You do believe me don't you? Please tell me that you believe me. " She also remembered something else that was said last night, but lying in a hospital bed together wasn't exactly her dream scenario for discussing the rest of their lives. So she decided to hold on to that tidbit… for now.

Perry looked down at Della and shook his head in awe. He was overwhelmed with wonder and love for her, realizing once again what she meant to him. Perry realized that Della probably didn't remember her desire to marry him from last night, but right now that didn't matter. Gently taking her face in his hands, he said very softly. "I love you Della Street. You are everything to me too, everything I could ever want or need and there is not a day that passes that I don't thank God for sending you to me." Perry's eyes darkened with desire. He bent down and with his voice taking on a husky tone said, "So yes, yes my love I believe you." Then, wiping the tears that had started to fall on her face, he leaned over and kissed her softly and tenderly. As carefully as he could, he drew her into his embrace and softly asked, "Now that I listened to you, will you listen to me?" Della nodded her head still on Perry's chest. Stroking her hair he asked quietly, "You know Darling, you still have some thinking to do…about my granting your wishes. I hope you haven't forgotten. So do you think now that you can sleep a little for me, hmmm? Then later we'll call Paul's room and see how he's doing. I know he wants to see you. And, oh yes, Burger and Tragg will probably pay you a visit. They said it was going to be personal and I said it would be alright." Della raised her head from Perry's chest and looked up at him and said softly, "That would be fine…very nice." Then she said, "I think I will make you happy counselor and try to rest if you would just…" Della didn't have a chance to finish. Perry put his finger on her lips and knowing what she wanted said, "Yes, my sweet baby." Della lay back down in Perry's arms and as she felt his loving touch and heard his voice…that wonderful, rich, soothing voice she closed her eyes and fell asleep, content and peaceful and dreaming of wishes coming true.

Paul Drake slowly and carefully sat down in the wheel chair and with his usual charmingly boyish grin, looked up at his nurse. The name tag on her crisp, clean white uniform said Marjorie Grant…R.N. Marjorie was young and beautiful and although she had only been a nurse for a few years, she was one of the best that Cedars had to offer. Graduating at the top of her class, she had all the qualities that make a nurse so special. She was intelligent, caring, compassionate and very dedicated to her patients. When Paul thought of her, he was very much reminded of Della. She shared the same complexion, the same mannerisms, and the same tough independent way she went about her duties, taking no complaints from her patients…but at the same time, taking wonderful care of them. As Marjorie wheeled him to the elevator which would take him up to see Della, his thoughts went back to the day before and how happy and pleased he had been to know the nightmare that Della was going through would very shortly be coming to an end. Earlier that morning, he had called Della's room. Perry had answered and spoke to him in a whispered tone. Knowing Della was sleeping and not wanting to disturb either one of them, Paul had kept the conversation brief, telling Perry he would see them later. Reaching Della's room, Marjorie stopped just outside. Cheerfully she said, "Alright Mr. Drake, here we are. Have a very nice visit with your friends and when you're ready to go back to your room, just have the floor nurse call the nurse's station downstairs and I'll come and get you." She smiled at him warmly and Paul returned the smile. "Thank you, Marjorie," he said excitedly. "I will do just that, yes ma'am, I have a feeling we will have a very interesting visit…a great visit indeed." With that, Paul knocked on the door in his coded way, gave the officer stationed outside Della's door a congenial nod and went in to see his friends.

Upon entering Della's room, Paul eyes took in a sight of happy relief. Della was sitting up in bed, wrapped in Perry's arms. The smiles they had on their faces and the looks that they gave each other, answered any of Paul's questions as to how they were feeling. As soon as she saw him, Della began to cry. Paul wheeled his chair over to her bedside and put his hand on her arm. Quietly he said, "Its okay, Beautiful. I'm okay…see? Never better. You know it would take a hell of a lot more than some little stabbing to put a stop to me. Besides," he said in a teasing manor, "I always wanted to learn more about…uh…the medical profession."

"Oh Paul," Della said between her sobs, "I'm…I'm just so…so glad to see you…You don't know…know how glad." Perry, reaching over and putting his hand on his friend's shoulder echoed Della's words when he said, "That's right Paul. We're just relieved that you're doing alright. It was pretty crazy there for a while and I can say now, that I was really worried…about both of you." Perry stopped for a moment to get a hold of his emotions and Paul, recognizing how hard this was for his friend put his hand up. In an effort to lighten the moment he said, "Hey, you know we've been in tougher spots than this before…the difference was that I was the one that always had to go in and rescue you." Hearing that the trio dissolved into laughter. Paul winked at Della and Perry very gently pulled her into him, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. Then both men looked at Della and Paul asked, "You alright now, Beautiful?" Della gave Perry and Paul the answer they wanted when she took a breath, sighed contentedly and flashed them her brilliant smile.

Paul then grew quiet and looked at Perry and Della with a serious expression on his face and said firmly but quietly, "Listen guys, I know you're anxious to hear what my men uncovered while they were in Colorado, so if you're ready to hear it, I'm ready to tell you." For a moment, Perry felt Della stiffen. He looked down at her and gently caressing her face with his hand, asked softly, "Are you alright sweetheart? Do you want Paul and me to go down to the lounge so you don't have to hear any of this? Maybe that would be better and you could just rest."

Della moved closer to Perry. Taking his hand in hers she looked up at him and said, "Nothing doing, Counselor. I want to hear what Mr. Drake has to say as much as you do. We're in this together, remember?" Her voice then became softer as she said, "I'm fine Perry, really. As long as you're with me I'm fine." Perry smiled at her and gave her a quick, light kiss on the cheek. Looking anxiously at Paul he said, "Ok Paul, you heard my girl. Go ahead, shoot…what information do you have for us?"

Paul took a deep breath and began to relay to Perry and Della the unbelievable information he had discovered. "Okay, Perry, here's the whole story. You already know about Bill Emory's brother and how the trail got cold in Colorado Springs. Well my men did a lot more checking into this guy's life. It seems that just before he left Colorado Springs, he received a phone call…from Denver. Someone, a guy who's a big deal there made him an offer. He wanted him to come and work with him…be a partner so to speak in his business ventures, one of them being a hotel. What he didn't tell him was that the hotel was a front for gambling and money laundering. Apparently, Emory thought this would be a great offer. He's already in trouble with some of the local guys and if he can get "out of Dodge" and make some big money at the same time, then all the better. So he packs up and heads to Denver and goes to work for this man. His name is Harris…Jack Harris. This Harris fellow is a big deal in Denver…a really big deal but he is as crooked as the day is long. He has a lot of people under his influence, some started with him, some got involved with him later…and, according to what my men found out, not one of them is any better than their boss. Anyway, Emory moves to Denver, becomes a partner with this guy and settles in. One night, this couple walks in to the hotel and goes into the dining room for dinner. They stay there for a couple of hours and then go to the other end of the building. Turns out there was gambling going on…and I don't mean chump change. It was big money. The topper of it all was that there were a lot of well known people there…politicians, local officials. You name them, they were there and it seems that it wasn't their first time at bat if you get my drift. Well, our couple stay into the wee hours of the morning and the more that Emory thinks about it, the more convinced he is that he knows who the woman is. He wasn't sure about the man though. Later it comes out that the man is a big time lawyer with his eye on the prize…the whole prize if you know what I mean. A few days later, there's this big article in the Denver Post about him. And about his date. Turns out she has political aspirations herself. Anyway, a couple of months pass and sure enough our boy Emory gets himself in a little trouble. He needs a lawyer and one of his cronies gave him the name of a big law firm right there in Denver…very upscale and very high price. So Emory goes to this law firm and lo and behold, he sees the same guy that was at the hotel. The big shot lawyer recognizes him too and they start to "talk" Emory tells him his woes and the lawyer says he can't represent him because, guess who is one of his clients? It's none other than Harris himself. However, the lawyer tells him, he has the perfect attorney for him….the woman he was with the night they were at the hotel. So, now everything falls into place. Emory is in trouble. The lady lawyer takes his case. She gets him off, everybody is happy. Emory tells her she is welcome at the hotel any time. Then wouldn't you know it, the lady lawyer starts gambling herself. This goes on for some time and she gets herself into really hot water. She owes big and I mean big…over 100 grand….and here's the kicker…while she's playing the tables at night, she's running for a local political spot during the day." Paul stopped, took a deep breath and gave Perry a strange look who, by this time, had a strange look on his face himself and he suddenly had a sickening feeling in his gut. Although Della hadn't moved from Perry's arms, she too looked funny and her face was again starting to lose color. Perry nodded at Paul to continue and the detective again exhaled deeply in an effort to prepare himself for what he had to tell them next. Paul knew the outcome would be distressing to them both…nevertheless he also knew that they both would accept nothing less than the truth no matter how hurtful it would be to hear. He went on with more of the story. Looking at Perry and Della, he began speaking again. "Alright, here's the rest of it. The lady lawyer, not wanting to air her dirty laundry in public and not wanting anything or anyone to spoil her plans, calls on her new found friend…yep…you guessed it… Frank Emory. She goes to him and tells him her problem and together they make a plan…a plan to get the money…and get back at the two of you for…" Paul stopped again. He couldn't finish but he didn't have to. One look at Perry and Della's faces told him that they knew the ending…they now knew who the person was who was calling all the shots and who had set up the plan right from the beginning. The one person who was vengeful and deceitful enough to want to inflict physical and emotional pain on them. The one person, who was supposed to be out of their lives for good, but was so full of anger and revenge and unhappiness that the only way to be vindicated was to harm them.

Perry took Della's hand in his, brought it up to his lips. As he tenderly kissed it, he gazed into her eyes with a look that let her know everything would be alright. He then looked at Paul and asked quizzically, "How did Winston get to be part of this scheme?" Paul looked at Perry and Della, then, continued his explanation. "It would seem that right around the time that you were called to testify, everything was about to come crashing down around her. She begged Harris to give her a few more weeks…said she could get the money but the person she was getting it from was out of town and couldn't be reached. Since Harris was a client in the firm and since his lawyer vouched for her, he let her slide…but he told her it that was all the time he could give her…his partners were getting impatient. Emory then comes into town and goes to see his brother who's now very happy to help because he wants to get back at you. He gives him Winston's name and address and phone number. Frank contacts him and as they say, the rest is history." Paul stopped and for a moment, looked down at the floor. Then he raised his eyes and looking at Perry asked, "What are you going to do now Perry? How do you want to handle this?"

Although Perry was seething inside, he kept his voice even as he asked, "Where are they now Paul?"

"Emory is in Denver. I already spoke to the Lieutenant and Burger. He called the Denver police and they are just waiting for you or me to call them back. My men are still there. I wanted them to stay until our boy was arrested. They also are going to give them the whole report so Harris and his entire operation get shut down for good." 

Perry didn't want to ask the next question but he had to know. He had to know for Della's sake and his own. His voice was quiet but very controlled as he started to ask, "…and?" Paul raised his hand to stop him. Speaking quietly himself, he said, "She's here Perry, she's been here for almost a week. Winston wasn't getting results fast enough so she flew in to…" Paul stopped momentarily. Then pulling himself together, he continued. "According to Winston, she wasn't satisfied. He was moving too slow for her. She wanted everything over and done with and she wanted it done …yesterday. That's …That's why it all happened like it did. She figured if I was out of commission, I wouldn't be able to help you and if Della was…well she figured you would be in bad shape and she could move right in and the rest would just fall into place. I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. I know this is not what you were expecting to hear. Tragg and Burger are at her hotel. They should be taking her downtown as we speak. I don't know what's going to happen, but I would sure like to be a fly on that wall when she's trying to explain everything to them."

For a few minutes, there was silence in the room. Then Perry, giving Paul a pat on the back and a handshake said, "Thanks Paul…for everything. You, my friend, were wonderful as usual. Tell your men they did a great job, I'm…We're very grateful Listen, why don't you go back to your

room and rest. I want to talk to Della and then I have something I have to do."

Picking up on Perry's unspoken signal, the detective said, "Yeah, I am a bit tired. I think I'll just wheel myself down the hall to the nurse's station. Marjorie told me to have them call her and she would come and get me. I guess I'll have to play by the rules while I'm in here. I mean I wouldn't want to get the nurses in trouble…uh…especially that Marjorie. She's really something. Did you know she finished at the top of her class and she's uh…pretty cute?" Paul blushed a bit. Despite the circumstances Perry let out a small laugh. Paul Drake never blushed. He must have got bitten and bitten good. "Well I'd better get going. Perry, I'll see you later. Bye, Beautiful, you get some sleep, okay? And don't worry. We're almost at the end of the road here. Just a little longer and it will be smooth sailing." He winked at Della and blew her a kiss. Turning his chair around, his eyes met Perry's and a look of understanding passed between them. Then with a wave of his hand and that trademark smile, Paul wheeled himself out of Della's door leaving her and Perry alone.

As soon as the door shut behind Paul, Perry turned his attention to Della. Her face was still a little pale and she looked as though she was deep in thought. Gently, Perry put his finger under her chin and turned her face to his. Looking deeply into her eyes, he caressed her face as he said

softly, "Della, I don't want to leave you but I have to go and see…"

With tears pooling in her eyes, Della put a finger on Perry's lips and said "Shhhh, It's alright Perry. I'm fine. Yes, you do have to go. You have to go and see her…and settle this. I want to go with you but I don't think that Dr. Weber would discharge me this soon."

As carefully as he could, Perry pulled Della closer into him. Putting his face next to hers, he said quietly, "Darling, even if the Doctor would release you there is no way I would take you with me."

Della looked up at Perry and said, quietly but firmly, "The only reason that I won't fight you over this is because I don't think I have the energy to leave this bed…but Perry, I want this over. We've been through enough…I put you through enough and now it looks like this is finally about to end." Della stopped and took a deep breath. Then she continued, "Oh and there's one more thing. I don't care what Mr. Burger and the courts do but I'm not pressing charges." Perry pulled back and looked at her almost in shock. He started to speak but the look she gave him kept him from saying anything. Della then said, "I know you don't agree with me but that's the way I want it." She put her head on Perry's shoulder and sighed deeply. She turned her face into his broad chest and spoke in such a barely audible tone that Perry could hardly hear her. "Perry, I love you so much. We're so lucky to have each other and now that this nightmare is over, I want to our lives to get back to normal. You were the one that said everything would be alright and it is. We have everything and she…well, just let the courts deal with her, please?"

Perry once again brought Della's face up to his. With his voice soft and loving, and his touch tender and gentle, he said, "Della Street, you are the most loving, caring, understanding woman in the entire world. Then he bent over and leaving soft tiny kisses on her lips, he said between each kiss…and the sweetest …and the most beautiful…and the most amazing …and I love you more than life itself." He pulled away, looked at Della and said, "Alright my sweet baby, after everything you've gone through…everything she's put you through I think you should press charges but we'll do it your way. Now, why don't you close your eyes and rest? I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Uh huh" said Della. She was beginning to get sleepy again and she lay back in Perry's arms. He made sure she was covered and left a gentle kiss on her lips. Della closed her eyes and in a few minutes, listening to Perry's voice and feeling his touch, fell sound asleep.

The woman sat in one of the small interrogation rooms of the L.A.P.D. normally impeccably dressed, down to every last detail; she looked completely different from earlier in the day. Now her hair was disheveled, her makeup smeared from her tears and her clothes no longer perfectly put together. She had been sitting there for some time, just how long she didn't know. She was waiting for her attorney, a public defender. When Lieutenant Tragg and Hamilton Burger had brought her in, she had told them she didn't want anyone she knew representing her. There was a knock at the door and Perry entered. Her face paled and her body shook as she came face to face with him. She put her head down to avoid looking directly at him. For a moment that seemed an eternity, there was silence in the room. Then she heard Perry's voice….that voice which was once so loving and caring toward her now sounded cold and distant. "Hello, Laura."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

"You're attorney will be in shortly to see you. I am just going to ask you one question and I want the truth. Why…why did you do this to Della? What possessed you to do something like this? She never did anything to you. Why did you want to hurt her?" At hearing Della's name Laura Worthington Tredwell looked at Perry Mason with contempt. Finding her voice again, she answered him in that clipped, British finishing school way he had long forgotten, but was so distinctly hers. "Why do you think? You left me for her. You didn't want to go to Denver with me…didn't want to marry me…didn't want to have a life with me. Didn't want to go any further in your career. No you wanted to stay right here…in L.A. Where it was safe…easy …and you wanted to stay with HER! God Perry, I could never figure that out. She had to work for everything she has. Her background is just so…so plain. I offered you so much more…I could have done so much more than she could ever do for you. Why? Why did you choose her over me?"

Perry looked at Laura as though he was seeing her for the first time. When she had left for Denver years before, he knew she had been terribly hurt and upset but never in a million year had he ever thought that she could have become so mean and hurtful…so revengeful. He was angry now…angry at what she had put Della through. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself. When he began to speak, it was as if he were speaking to a stranger. Keeping his voice calm and even he said, "Laura, you're right when you say that I didn't want to go to Denver and play games in the political arena. You're right when you say that I wanted to stay here. You're wrong though about my staying here because it's safe and easy. I'm here because this is exactly where I want to be. My home is here, my career is here and most importantly Della is here. You're also wrong when you say that Della is so plain. She may have not had the same educational opportunities that you were given but I think that was by choice. She could have been anything that she wanted to be. She's very bright and she would be very successful in whatever she chose. I'm just very lucky that she chose to go to business school She runs my office so efficiently that sometimes I wonder if I even need to be there and I would be lost without her. The luckiest day in my life was the day that she became my secretary. As for being in my life personally…she is my life…she's my heart and my world and I would be lost without her there as well. You seem to forget that Della was just my secretary and nothing more when you left. Our relationship didn't change until well after you left." Perry's voice then became softer as he said, "As for her "plain" background, Della has more class and beauty in her little finger than you have in your whole body. She's brilliant and beautiful and sweet and loving. She's also down to earth, loyal and honest, qualities that I'm afraid you sorely lack and will never have. Why she chose to fall in love with me still amazes me but it's something I am eternally grateful for. She is the most important and the most precious thing in my life. I treasure her and love her beyond words and I thank God every day for her." Perry stopped for a moment, and then continued. "I don't think you realize or even care but when you hurt Della you hurt me as well. I don't care about me but Della didn't deserve this. One day she may be able to forgive you…that will be entirely up to her…but I…I will never forgive you."

Laura looked at Perry with tears in her eyes. The smug, self assured attitude that had come across when Perry first came into the room was gone. She seemed smaller somehow. Her posture and bearing was not as regal as it usually was. She looked at Perry and in a low voice asked, "Perry what do you think will happen to me now?"

Perry walked over and sat down across the table. Laura started to reach out to him but realization came over her and she stopped. She sat silently; waiting for Perry's answer Perry looked at Laura and said in a very controlled voice. "Laura, you know the law. You're lucky in one respect. Della is not pressing charges and she's convinced me not to pursue this. It goes against my better judgment but that's the way she wants it and so, because I'll do anything to make her happy and because I love her, we'll do it her way. But know this, I…we… never want to see or hear from you again. What the courts do will be up to Burger and the judge. They care for Della and respect her so her request may carry some weight. I really don't know and further more I don't care." With that, Perry got up from the table and without giving Laura another look or another thought, turned, and walked out of the room

Perry Mason walked into Della Streets hospital room and as quietly as he could, shut the door behind him. Tiptoeing across the room, he first lowered the shade a bit to block out the strong afternoon glare. Then he put the vase with the bouquet of pink and red roses and the small package on the table beside the bed…Very quietly, he sat down beside Della and just looked at her. Gently he brushed some hair away from her face then bending down, and as tenderly and as softly as he could, he left a sweet kiss on her lips. He continued to watch her for some time, relieved that this craziness…this horrible nightmare was finally and completely over. Very gently he took her hand in his and smiled down at her. Della opened her eyes and looked up at Perry. Smiling, she said softly, "Hello, Counselor, I'm glad you're back and by the way, that kiss was very nice." Perry looked down at Della. Raising an eyebrow and smiling, he said quietly, I thought you were sleeping baby."

"I was," said Della, tenderly putting her hand on Perry's face. "I told you, even when I'm sleeping, I know you're here and I can feel your touch and that makes everything perfect. Now, tell me, how did everything go? Did you see her? Did you talk to her? Did she tell you why…why she did this? Did she tell you everything?" Della stopped for a minute. She looked at Perry with concern as she asked him, "Are you alright?"

Laughing, Perry looked at Della and said teasingly, "You know Miss Street, I'm glad we're on the same side." I would hate to be a witness that would have to answer to you. " Perry then put his finger to Della's lips and said, "Come to think of it, Hamilton did tell me he was looking for a new assistant D.A."

"Very funny counselor," Della said smiling. Then, she put her hand on Perry's arm and looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and gratitude. Her voice became more serious as she said quietly, "Perry, you don't have to tell me anything. I know how hard this must have been for you. I just want to know one thing, are you alright?

As gently as he could, Perry brought Della up into his embrace. Caressing her face with his hand, he looked deep into her eyes. With his voice almost in a whisper, he said, "Yes, I saw Laura and yes I talked to her. She told me everything and it was pretty much what Paul told us. Even though she explained it all to me I still don't know what possessed her to do this , but now that it's over and now that you're alright, I really don't care. I told her how much you mean to me and that I would be lost without you…and I told her how wonderful and beautiful you are and that I am so absolutely, madly in love with you that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. If she didn't know it before, I'm pretty sure she knows it now. I told her that you and that magnanimous heart of yours wouldn't be pressing charges. I also told her that it went against my better judgment, but because I love you, I'll let it go She knows now that I'll never forgive her and that we never want to see or hear from her again. Now, my beautiful girl, can we please just forget about this whole business and concentrate on what's really important?"

With tears glistening in her eyes, Della looked at Perry and said in a barely audible tone, "Yes, Perry, let's do that." Della then looked over at the table and smiling she said, "Thank you for the roses sweetheart, they are just beautiful, but you didn't have to buy me a present too." Perry grinned and there was a twinkle in his eye as he said, "It isn't actually a present darling, but I think it's something that you want." He handed Della the package and watched as she removed the paper. When she saw what it was, she began to cry. She looked at Perry and asked, "Where…where did you…get…get it?"

"Tragg made sure to get it from Winston. Before they brought him in, he and his men took him back to his place so they could get it. The lieutenant thought you should have it. He said it needed to get back to its rightful owner…it needed to be back home where it belonged."

Della took a deep breath and asked, "Did you read it?"

"No sweetheart, I didn't. I didn't think it was my place and besides what you wrote in here is personal and private. Those entries are yours and yours alone." Perry leaned down and gently caressed Della's face with the back of his hand, and then he leaned over and kissed her so passionately that they were both breathless when they broke away. Della moved as close to Perry as she could. Looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "This little diary isn't the only thing that belongs at home. As soon as the Doctor tells me I'm ready, that's where I want to go. I want to cuddle up in your arms and sit in front of the fire and I want you to work your wonderful magic on me….and if you want to see it, I want to show you what's in here. If you remember you said you would make my wishes come true. Well you made the first one come true and when we're sitting in front of that fire, I want to tell you my second wish." Perry smiled and as he gently took Della in his arms, he looked at her and said lovingly, "My sweet baby, nothing would give me greater pleasure. I just have one question, do I have to wait until I take you home to hear about you're second wish?"

Della looked up at Perry, giving him a brilliant smile. In a teasing voice, and with a mysterious look in her beautiful eyes, she said, "now counselor, don't be so impatient,. You are like a little boy whose waiting for Christmas morning."

A boyish grin crossed Perry's face. "Sweetheart ,I told you that everyday with you is like Christmas. Alright, as much as I want to hear your wish, as usual, I'll let you have your way….we'll wait till we're home."

Della smiled triumphantly . Raising herself up, she put her forehead against his. Then, pulling back, she looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes and said softly," as always you do spoil me Mr. Mason."

Perry took Della's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, Leaving a tender kiss, he smiled the smile he kept only for her and said quietly, " as always, it's my pleasure Miss Street."


End file.
